The Champion's Journey
by XxxblackwolfxxX
Summary: After eight centuries of hardships and pain. Percy Jackson finally got what he had always wanted, peace. He had everything: his brother, his girlfriend, his sister back in his life, and all his friends. But when an old enemy of the gods rises, Percy will have to face his biggest challenge. Fighting against the very people who gave him a purpose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back with** ** _another_** **story. I seriously apologize for all the unfinished stories that I have. The Apprentice and The Boys Behind The Masks will be put on hold. For now, don't worry. I'm not abandoning them. The reason I'm making another story is because many people wanted me to make this story for a while.**

 **This will be the sequel to Percy Jackson: Champion of the Primordials. If you're wondering why I haven't really updated, well the reason for that is I'm fixing grammer and any other errors in any previous stories. I'm also making slight changes in the chapters, nothing big.**

 **So, with all that situated. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and feel free to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Tyler POV**

With a pained grunt, I slammed into the wall, effectively taking the breath out of me. "You know," I heard. "I'm really grateful for that Curse of Achilles. Now I can hurt you all I want." I stood up, glaring at my opponent, who was twirling his sword around with ease, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Everything's a joke to you, huh?" I slapped my wrist as my shield appeared.

"Before, no. But now," he nodded, smiling. "I enjoy this life. It isn't the greatest, but it's _way_ better than the life I lived before." I agreed with him there, the life he lived before wasn't the greatest. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Shadowslayer. "You're skills are improving," he said. "It's just you rely a little too much on your powers." "I take it that's not a good thing?"

He nodded. "It can turn into a habit, and that isn't good." "Is that why we're training with no powers?" "Yep," he said nodding his head."That's why we're training with no powers." "It's a good thing actually," I said. "Last time we trained with powers, we destroyed the arena and seven cabins." "I fixed it." "After getting scolded by Zoë and Jennifer." He scowled.

"At least I didn't get slapped by my girlfriend." "You know how Annabeth gets when someone messes with her work Percy!" Percy smirked and twirled Riptide around. "Enough talking," he said. "Let's continue." Our blades met in a clash of sparks. _Percy's right._ I thought. _I do rely too much on my abilities._ I jumped back as Percy slashed at my chest.

It wouldn't kill me, but it would definitely hurt, especially coming from Percy. We exchanged blows till I suddenly fell on my butt, Riptide at my throat. "You tripped me!" I accused. He raised an eyebrow, then pointed at a good size rock a few feet away from me. "Oh," I blushed in embarrassment as he hauled me up. "Something on your mind little brother?" I shook my head. "Sorry Percy, I just got distracted." "I can tell." We turned around and jumped slightly at what we saw.

A rather large group of campers, probably around the age of nine, maybe ten, stare at me and Percy in awe. The only time a large group of campers watched us would be the Aphrodite cabin, who stare at me and Percy like a piece of meat.

"You want to deal with this one Tyler?" "I dealt with the last group of newcomers," I said looking at the group of demigods. "This one's all yours." He scowled and turned towards them with a sigh. "Are you all new here?" They nodded. He spread his arms out. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. The only save haven on earth for people like us." I rolled my eyes. Percy never was good at introducing new campers.

"Let's take you to the Big House," I said. "There we'll show you the orientation video." "We already saw the orientation video," someone said. Me and Percy exchanged glances. "Did you get a tour around camp from Annabeth?" They frowned. "Princess curls," Percy said. "Blonde hair, loves to talk about architecture." They nodded.

"Okay," I said slowly. "So, you already watched the orientation video, and you already got a tour around camp, right?" They nodded. "Did you get claimed by your godly parent?" Percy questioned. Again, they nodded. A girl raised her hand. Blonde hair, blue eyes. A daughter of Apollo.

Percy spoke. "Yes?" "A group of girls said to come here," she said. Percy's eyes narrowed. "They said you'll take to our cabins." "Did these girls wear siver?" Percy questioned. She nodded. "Yes." Me and Percy made eye contact. "Well," I said. "We might as well take them to their respective cabins." Percy nodded. I guess that meant our training was over.

We walked through camp, dropping each demigod off at their respective cabin, leaving it to the cabin counselors to introduce them to their brothers and sisters till a son of Hermes gasped, rather loudly. Everyone looked at him confused. "You defeated the Titans." He looked at me and Percy with a excited look on his face.

He pointed at me. "You defeated Hades." He then pointed at Percy. "And you defeated Ares. And you're the Hero of Olympus!" We sighed tiredly as the onslaught of questions came.

"Alright, enough!" They all quieted down and looked at Percy. "How do you know about all of that?" "All the campers talk about it," a daughter of Nike said excitedly. "They say you're the most powerful demigod to have ever lived and your skills are unmatched, not even the gods can defeat you." I looked at Percy.

"Which one do you think it was this time?" I questioned. "Thalia, Zoë, or Jennifer?" He looked at me. We both knew who was behind this.

"Zoë."

Linebreak

"I swear," Percy muttered as we walked to the Big House. "That woman is going to give me a migraine, not that she already does." "You're the one with a Hunter of Artemis as a girlfriend," I said. "You knew it wasn't going to be easy." Percy looked at me. "You're one to speak. Your girlfriend is a walking encyclopedia." "At least my girlfriend doesn't put arrows in every male campers butt." "Not every male camper," he said.

"Only those who try to flirt with her." "So the Apollo and Aphrodite cabin?" "Yep," he said nodding his head. "Those from the Titan War know better, but the new campers," he shook his head. "Does it give Zoë the right to hurt them?" "In my book, yes." I sighed as the Big House came into view. "Race you there?" Percy looked at me. "You must like getting beat huh?" I quickly vapor traveled to the Big House.

Mine and Percy's races aren't like everyone else's. Ours include powers. We've been doing this for the last four months, and sadly, I have yet to beat him. "There's he is," I heard.

When my body formed, I looked up and met multiple eyes staring back at me. "What has you in a rush?" Thalia questioned, an eyebrow raised. I didn't answer, only look over everyone.

There was Thalia, Kyle, Serenity, Annabeth, Jennifer, and Zoë, but no Percy. I grinned victoriously. "Looks like I finally beat Percy." "Beat him at what?" Kyle questioned. I stared at him confused. "You know," I said. "Me and Percy usually-" I suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute." Why is Kyle beside Zoë when he should be by Serenity? "Why is your arm around Zoë's waist?" I questioned suspiciously.

Everyone smirked. "I didn't beat Percy," I said. "Did I?" Kyle's features started to change. "No you didn't," Percy said, his eyes changing back to their original sea green with the orange specks in them, the outside of his pupils changing from gold to a ocean blue. "I even got a apple _and_ still had time to change my features to that of Kyle." I stared at him shocked.

"How?" "Nothing is faster than the speed of light," he said. "That's why I travel by it." "You travel by shadows," I said. "Even in broad daylight." "I'm adapting," he said. "Light travel by day, shadow travel by night." I rolled my eyes before a thought came to me. "How did you change your features to that of Kyle's?" Everyone turned toward Percy.

"Being a son of the Creator has its perks," he said. "As a champion of Eros, I had the ability to change my features to that of a male or female with relative ease. But since I gave that blessing up, I can't do it with ease, but I can still do it. I can even turn into a female." To prove his point, a flash appeared around him.

When it died down, a girl stood in his place. We didn't know what to say. Here was Percy, in the form of a girl that the gods would pounce on like a piece of meat. "Well," I said. "That's great to know you can change genders and all, but can you change back. It's slightly disturbing to know my brother can turn into a girl." He grinned as another flash appeared around him, revealing Percy as a boy.

I actually forgot I could do that," he said. "Please," Jennifer said. "Don't do that again. It's rather disturbing." He smirked before frowning, as if just realizing something. "So," he turned toward Zoë. "What's up with all the campers?" She raised an eyebrow. "I did everyone a favor." "And what kind of favor was that Zoë?" "Last time you two fought," Annabeth said.

"You destroyed seven cabins and the arena." "I fixed it." "Besides," I said. "We weren't even training with powers. "Everywhere you go," Thalia said. "Destruction follows." Me and Percy scowled. "You won't be saying that when we save you." Percy nodded. "Yeah, what Tyler said." Everyone rolled their eyes.

Percy turned to Thalia. "How's life?" "Good," Thalia said. Percy nodded. "How's the Hunt?" "Great," she said. "I had it completely wrong. It's actually fun. Though it does get boring when someone keeps killing the monsters we're assigned to hunt." Percy shrugged.

"You just got to be faster." He turned toward Jennifer and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Sister." Jennifer smiled, if possible, a bigger smile and opened her arms out to him. As they embraced, I couldn't help but smile. She means so much to Percy. After they made up after the Titan War, Percy's been a lot more happier, and more at ease with everyone in camp. Having Zoë and everyone else by his side made it better.

"You can release me now Jennifer." She shook her head. "It's been eight centuries since I last saw you," she said. "You're my little brother. I'll hug you as long as I want." Percy smiled and hugged her tighter.

Suddenly, a flash appeared beside me. "The gods want us Tyler," Percy said as the flash died down, revealing Hermes. "Lord Hermes," I said surprised. "This is a unexpected visit." I bowed as everyone else, save for Percy, followed my lead. Hermes sighed tiredly before looking at me. "Like your brother," he put his hands on my shoulder and hauled me up. "There is no need to bow." I smiled as he turned toward Percy. "This is a unexpected visit indeed Hermes," he said.

"Usually Apollo tells me a god is coming. Do you have children I need to pick up?" Hermes shook her head. "Not yet Percy," he said. "Zeus called you to Olympus." "He isn't going to try and kill me, is he?" Hermes laughed and shook his head. "No, he wants to discuss some important matters." Percy raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" "Can't say Percy," he said shaking his head. "Zeus wants to discuss it with the other Olympians." "I'll be there," Percy said nodding his head.

"Come on Tyler," Percy said. "Let's go see what Zeus wants to talk about." "Actually Percy," Hermes said looking at me apologetically. "Zeus just wants you." "Tyler's fine," Percy said looking at me. "Plus I need his help with something." I frowned. Hermes looked between me and Percy. "You know Zeus won't be happy." "I know," Percy said nodding. "But I trust Tyler. Whatever Zeus has to say to me, Tyler can hear it." Hermes sighed before nodding.

"Very well, see you on Olympus." With that settled, Hermes flashed away. "Well," Percy said. "I guess we'll have to talk later." He pecked Zoë on the lips. "See you at lunch?" "Hopefully," Percy said. "Best you hurry," Thalia said hugging Percy. "You know how my father gets." "I know," Percy said releasing her. "But who's the son of Chaos and Hestia?" Thalia rolled her eyes. "Percy," Jennifer said. "Go." Percy sighed.

"Alright, let's go Tyler." Before I could react, Percy grabbed my by the arm and suddenly, my world went upside down and I felt like throwing up my organs. "Come on Tyler," I heard Percy say. "Let's go see what Zeus wants."

After my stomach settled down, I looked up and saw we were on Olympus. "What-" "Tyler, will you hurry up?" I looked ahead and saw Percy tapping his foot impatiently. I stood up on shaky knees and made my way towards him. "What was that?" I demanded. "I merely opened the Void and transported us through it. Thus why you're feeling like that. It's a very fast method of travel. Faster than light." I internally shuddered. That must be why no one travels with Percy anymore.

We made our way through Olympus, being greeted by many of the minor gods, whom speak of me and Percy in high praise, not that Apollo does it already. "Tyler," I looked at Percy. "I've been thinking about something." I raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" "New Years is coming up." I nodded. "Yes," I said. "What about it?" "Well, I've been thinking I should..." "Percy," I stopped him. "What's wrong?" He was tugging at his collar nervously, sweat running down the sides of his face.

He was nervous, that much was obvious, but why? The last time he was this nervous was when he asked Zoë out on a date for their one month anniversary. That was the first time he accepted help from the Aphrodite cabin. "Percy," I put my hand on his shoulder. "What is it?" He took several deep breaths before speaking. "IwasthinkingaboutproposingtoZoë."

I stared at him confused. All I heard was Zoë. "Uh, what?" Percy spoke more slowly. "I was thinking about proposing to Zoë." My eyes widened. "That's why I asked for you to come. I need your support and reassurance." "Did you ask Artemis?" "Why do you think I asked you to come?" His voice held a tinge of annoyance. "Out of all the things you've been through," I said. "This has to be the least challenging." He shook his head.

"This is the most challenging, but I don't want to rush her." "I think she's ready," I said. "You think so?" I nodded. "But it's your choice, she's your girlfriend, not mine." He nodded. "Do you have a ring?" He shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "You have two weeks," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Right." We stood in front of the throne room doors.

"Two weeks," he said pushing open the throne room doors. "But what if she says no?" "Percy," I said. "Stop. Just put it behind you till the meeting is finished." He nodded, wiping the sweat off his face.

"Perseus," Zeus said. "I thought-" "Yes," Percy said. "But whatever you have to say, Tyler can hear it too. I didn't defeat all the Titans alone. He's earned the right to hear what you have to say." Zeus scowled, obviously not happy with the arrangements, but nodded. There was little he could do. Percy is the son of Chaos. "So, what is it you have to say Zeus?" "Have you felt it?" Percy nodded. "Yes Zeus," he said nodding his head.

"I have." I looked at Percy and the Olympians confused. "Uh, Percy," I said. "What are you talking about." "The earth son," Poseidon said. I looked at him. "What about it?" I was even more confused, why were they talking about the earth, and why do they seem so worried? Especially Percy. "Who is Gaea Tyler?" I looked back at Percy.

"She's the primordial of the Earth." Everyone stared at me with a ' _duh'_ look. "Gaea is stirring," Percy said. "Why? We don't know, but it has the Olympians worried." "What do you know?" Athena questioned. "You lived with them for the past eight centuries. Have they shown any hatred to us?" Percy snorted. "For being the goddess of Wisdom, you sure do ask stupid questions." Apollo and Hermes laughed while Athena glared at Percy.

"Perseus." He looked at Artemis. "You know this isn't the time for jokes, this has you more worried than us." Percy sighed and nodded before looking back at Athena. "I apologize," he said. "I'm just worried, like Artemis said." Athena nodded as he spoke again. "Yes Athena," he said. "They have shown anger towards Olympus, due to the pain I received for fighting your wars, the lack of respect you shown to Hestia, and the disrespect to Nyx's children. Thantos, Eris, etc. But to start a war," he shook his head.

"It's unlike them. They're usually calm and laidback." "That you know of," Hera said. Percy doesn't really like Hera, no, I take it back. He _hates_ Hera, much like how he hated Artemis in the beginning. At least he and Zeus are on good terms, sort of. "I trust them," Percy said. "They aren't one to put someone on a island and trap her there for an eternity." Oh yeah, apparently Percy met Calypso too. That's another reason he hates Hera.

"Back to the reason you were called here," Apollo said, breaking up Percy and Hera's glaring contest, that he was winning. Hera, being immortal, wasn't going to back down, due to pride. "Have they shown any differences?" "Such as direct interference?" Athena suggested. "Actually," he said. "In the early 1940's when the Big Three decided to spawn eight children," he glared at Zeus, and Poseidon. If Hades were here, Percy would glare at him too.

"Gaea acted weird." "How?" Athena questioned. "While I fought in Germany, one of Pluto's-" Percy stopped himself. I looked at the Olympians and saw they were shimmering. "Lord Zeus," I said slowly. Zeus stopped shimmering, but something was off about him. He wore a purple toga, and his features were more sterner. I looked at the other Olympians and saw they all had stern expressions, even Apollo, but Athena still shimmered, as if she couldn't focus on a proper form.

"Lord Jupiter." Where did that come from? And who's Jupiter? His electric blue eyes snapped to me. They widened slightly before flashing with anger. He gripped his master bolt, but then his brow furrowed. His grip lessoned, his electric blue eyes observing me, as if he were debating I was a enemy or ally. Percy looked at me shocked before turning towards the Olympians. He started to speak in Greek as the Olympians started to shimmer again.

I didn't know what was happening, Percy said Pluto then all this happened. Percy continued to speak in Greek, sweat forming on his forehead. Percy spoke so fast I couldn't understand it, but when I looked at Zeus, I saw something even more surprising.

Zeus looked like he was torn. The whole left side of him looked like how he would usually look like. A pin striped suit, black hair with some grey streaks in it. But the right side of him had the purple toga, and the stern expression.

Percy stopped speaking in Greek, immediately, the Olympians stopped shimmering. Percy looked tired, as if whatever he was saying drained him. The Olympians stared at me shocked. "Tyler-" "Percy," I said. "I don't know what happened. I swear-" "You aren't in trouble," he said. "Don't worry." "Percy-" "Head outside," he said. "Explore Olympus. I need to speak with the Olympians in private." Before I could speak, he spoke again.

"Annabeth might be here," he said. "She wasn't at camp. Go see her. This is the first time I'm letting you out of my sight. Take advantage of it." I nodded and headed for the throne room doors.

When I reached them, I looked back and saw everyone was still staring at me. "Tyler," I looked at Percy. "Do me a favor?" I nodded. "Anything." "Don't tell anyone this. Not even Annabeth." I was confused, but nodded nonetheless and exited the throne room.

 **Percy POV**

As soon as Tyler exited, I put a barrier around the throne room. "What just happened?" "That's what we should be asking you Perseus," Artemis said. "What _did_ happen?" "I accidentally let slip Hades' Roman form and everything just went south from there." "You told him?!" Hera demanded. "I didn't tell him anything," I said glaring at Hera.

"Percy," Apollo said. "He knew Jupiter." Everyone looked at me. "You're the only Greek to know about Romans and live." "Are you accusing me of telling him about Romans, Apollo?" Apollo shook his head. "No, of course not Percy." "Then ask Zeus," I said. "I'm more confused than you Perseus," Zeus said shaking his head.

"I don't know how he understood." "Did Tyler study Romans?" "There isn't anything about Romans anywhere in Camp Half-Blood Athena," I said. "Just like how there's nothing about Greeks in Camp Jupiter." "Then how did he know?" "I don't know Athena," I said. "I swore to keep Greeks away from Romans, and Romans away from Greeks. There's a reason the two camps are kept apart. Why would I let the two camps clash and get my girlfriend and many of my friends hurt, possibly killed?"

"Perseus is right," Artemis said. "I know he would never put Zoë in any unnecessary danger." "When I switched to Jupiter," Zeus said. "I sensed not only Greek blood in Tyler, but also Roman blood." Everyone frowned. "Born a Greek," I said. "But with the blood of a Roman?" Zeus nodded. "It isn't possible," Athena said shaking her head.

"Something's going to happen," I said. "Something big." Apollo nodded. "I sense it too Percy. And it has something to do with our children, Roman and Greek." "Let's put this behind us," Hermes said. "And focus on a bigger problem, Gaea." Everyone nodded. Hermes looked at me. "You said something about Gaea acting weird in the 1940's." I nodded.

"When I was in Germany, I felt Gaea's presence. Since she's the earth, I'll always sense her presence, being her champion. This time though, it was strong, very powerful. Like she was trying to assume her true form." "We would've felt it," Athena said. "No you wouldn't," I said shaking my head. "And why not?" I looked Hera directly in the eye.

"Because it's beyond your power." Everyone's eyes widened. "Alaska." I nodded. "Exactly father. Alaska. The Land Beyond the Gods." "Why would she be in Alaska Perseus?" "I don't know Artemis," I said. "I was busy in the 1900's. But, around the same time, Pluto's daughter moved to Alaska. Some time later, her soul enters the Underworld along with her mother." "What was Gaea doing in Alaska?" I looked at Zeus.

"She was trying to raise her eldest giant son," everyone's eyes widened. "Alcyoneus. Bane of Hades. When Chaos found out, he was furious. Nyx was no better. She was sentenced for punishment, but she pleaded, saying she didn't even know what happened. Being a champion of Apollo, I could see if she was lying or not." "And was she?" "No Apollo," I said shaking my head.

"She was telling the truth. She really didn't know what happened. This confused everyone. How can someone do something and not know about it?" "Sleepwalking." "Gods can't sleepwalk Ares," Athena said annoyed. "Nor can we get sick." "Not to mention we can't die." "Actually Hermes," I said. "You can die." They stared at me surprised.

"You can fade," I said. "No recognition. If you aren't worshipped, you weaken. If your temples and shrines are destroyed, along with every follower. You will fade. No one is truly immortal, save for one person, and that is Chaos. Chaos can never die, despite him not being seen since the beginning of time. He is everything, and if he does, somehow die, so does the universe and everyone in it." I realized I went off topic.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Gaea didn't even realize she left the Void and lured the daughter of Pluto to Alaska." "Do you think she is trying to wage war on Olympus?" Zeus questioned. "I pray that isn't the reason," I said. "But the earth is shifting, as if it's trying to wake up, just like it did in the 1940's. It is likely."

"If there is a war coming up," Ares said. "And it includes Gaea," he pointed at me. "Your sister, how can we ensure you'll actually fight for Olympus?" "Really," Apollo said. "Percy may have lived with primordials for eight centuries, but his true family is here. His sister, brother, cousins, friends, and his girlfriend are here. Do you really think he'll betray them for those who would try to kill them?" Before Ares could speak, Artemis spoke.

"Perseus," I looked at Artemis. "Yes Artemis?" "Have any of the other primordials shown a difference in their attitude?" "Actually yes," I said. "Nyx and Tartarus also been acting funny. Last time I visited them, which was a couple weeks ago, I decided to surprise them. When I got to the Void, I saw they were in a council meeting. Me being me, I surprised them."

"They were surprised, but Tartarus's greeting was a little different." "How so?" "He attacked me Apollo." Their eyes widened. "Tartarus has done this before, but I always knew he was messing around. But this time, he was actually determined to kill me. Thankfully, Erebus subdued him. It was like he didn't even know me." I took a breath and spoke again.

"Nyx and Gaea were the same way. When I went to greet them, they tensed, as if I were a stranger. It hurt. They looked unsure, like they didn't know wether to hug me or shove me away. I don't know what's going on with them, but whatever it is, it isn't going to be pretty." "Do you think they'll attack Olympus?" "I don't know Zeus," I said shaking my head.

"This is the first time I've seen them show any type of hostility towards anyone. Especially towards me. I don't know what will happen, all I can say is we must prepare." Zeus nodded. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?" They shook their heads. "That's everything Perseus," Zeus said. "You and your brother may leave, thank you for sharing this with us." I nodded and bowed slightly. "I'll keep you updated on the earth's movements." With that settled, I headed to the throne room doors.

I got ready to open them till a thought came to me. "Orion hasn't been seen for almost two years," I said turning back to them. "What of him?" "Perseus has a point," Artemis said nodding her head. "Orion wasn't even seen in the Battle of Manhattan." "We'll talk about it," Zeus said. I nodded and exited the throne room.

When I reached the base of the stairs that led up to the throne room, I stopped. After about ten minutes, I shadow traveled back into the throne room. Before my body formed, I turned myself into mist, evaporating into little particles in the air. I knew the Olympians were hiding something, I was going to find out what.

"Is he gone?" Demeter said. "He left, didn't he?" "Have you forgotten who raised him Ares?" Athena questioned annoyed. "He has hundreds, if not thousand of methods on how to get back in here." "You're really going to trust him," Hera questioned looking at Zeus.

"Here we go again," Apollo said throwing his hands up in the air. "Are we really going to go through this again?" "Hera has a point," Hephaestus said. "How can the boy be trusted?" "Do you remember four months ago," Hermes said.

"He saved the very gods who made him suffer. And, he defended our thrones." "Not mine." "I don't blame him," Artemis said smirking. "Who would want to defend your throne?" Ares glared at Artemis.

"There is no reason for you, or any of you," Poseidon said. "To accuse my son of wavering loyalty. Many of you dislike him because of foolish things," he looked at Zeus. "Has my son ever given you a reason to accuse him?" Zeus opened his mouth but Poseidon spoke again. "Let me rephrase that. Has my son given you a actual reason to accuse him?" Zeus slowly shook his head, I knew it took him a lot to agree with my dad. "Poseidon is..." Zeus looked like he was trying to swallow a mouse.

"Right." Everyone stared at Zeus surprised, especially my dad. "I am?" Zeus nodded. "Yes brother," he said. "Whatever happened in the past between us and Perseus is over. Even when we tried to kill him, his loyalty never wavered. The earth is stirring, yes. From the intel we gathered from Perseus, Gaea and her siblings are not themselves. It is likely a war will erupt." "Against primordials?" Hera questioned.

"We barely won against Gaea and her Giants," she said. "But fighting against all of them?" She shook her head. "There's no way we'll be able to win this war." "You're wrong." Everyone looked at Apollo. "If there is a war," he said. "It'll be a Primordial War. A war between the first deities. Percy will be in this war." "What are you trying to say Apollo," Athena said.

"Percy's kept me informed on the primordials. He said it's chaotic. Chaos himself has forbidden any of them to leave the Void. If they do, there's a likely chance they'll attack Olympus. If there's one thing Percy hates more than anything is fighting his siblings, like actually fight them. It'll tear him apart. That's why Chaos has forbidden any of them from leaving, especially Nyx, Gaea, and Tartarus. What I'm trying to say is," he looked directly at me, as if he knew I was here.

"The Oracle at camp told Percy on his third year at camp he would fall, but it would be to one of his own. The campers thought he would fall to another child of Poseidon, but it wasn't. It was referring to the primordials." Everyone's eyes widened. "That's the real reason Chaos is preventing the primordials from leaving. But Chaos can't contain all those who aren't themselves for long, such as Nyx, Gaea, Tartarus, Ananke, Hydros, Aether, and Ourea."

"But Ouranos, Hemera, Pontus, Thalassa, Chronos, Eros, and Erebus are fine. They're helping Chaos subdue the rest but they can only do so much against three out of four of the children of Chaos." _A Primordial War._ I thought. _I can't fight Nyx, nor Gaea, or any of them. It'll tear me apart. But I can't let them take over earth, nor can I let Tyler get hurt, or Zoë. Gods, if Zoë got hurt, or worse, died. I'll never be able to forgive myself._

I focused back on their conversation. "We must combine the two camps." My eyes widened. Everyone stared at Hera like she was insane.

"We'll need all the help we can get." "That isn't much help Hera," Poseidon said. "It'll be horrible." "It'll be more horrible if the two camps both meet on the battlefield and slaughter each other instead of the primordials." "Gaea is the only threat that we know of," Zeus said. "We do not know if the others are threats." "But they can be," Hera said. "And it's likely they will be."

"We've discussed enough on this matter." He stood up from his throne, as did Hera. "Father," Artemis said. "Yes daughter?" "What of Orion? Like Perseus mentioned, Orion hasn't been seen ever since we trapped Atlas under the sky." "Find him," Zeus said. "He is still a giant, one of the deadliest out there." "No offense Artemis," Apollo said. "But why not let Percy do it?"

"Perseus, no doubt has been listening to this conversation from the very beginning," Zeus said looking around. "This is a hard blow to him. He must be having a internal war inside him." _You have no idea Zeus._ "It's best you do it Artemis." She nodded. "If that's everything, this council is dismissed." He grabbed Hera's hand and vanished in a flash of lightning.

"Drama queen," Poseidon muttered before disappearing in a sea breeze. One by one, all the gods vanished, save for the twin archers. "Percy," Apollo said. "Come out, I know you're here." I sighed before making my way towards them. When I formed my body, I looked at them. "What's up?" "How are you feeling?" Apollo questioned in a dead serious tone.

"Not good," I admitted. "I can't fight against my siblings, especially Nyx and Aether." "But if you don't," Artemis said. "They'll destroy Olympus and everything we've built." "Thanks Artemis," I said sarcastically. "For reminding me." She glared at me. "Will you be okay?" "I think so Apollo," I said. "I just need to head back to camp and sleep on it." He nodded and got ready to flash out, but I stopped him.

"I need more," I raised the bottle that's usually filled with pills, but was now empty. "The nightmares are coming back," I said. "I thought you were fine?" "I thought the same," I said. "But now I have to take about four every night so I can get a decent sleep." His eyes widened slightly as he took the bottle. "I'll get you some more," he said. "And I'll make them stronger." "Thanks Apollo," I said gratefully. "I owe you one." He waved it off and vanished in a golden flash, leaving me and Artemis.

"Walk with me Perseus," Artemis said heading to the throne room doors. "I sense you want to discuss something." I nodded and followed her out the throne room doors. "How did you know I wanted to talk?" She looked at me and smirked. "Because you were nervous, and you're never nervous. Save for the time you asked Zoë out on a date. So I take it this is about Zoë?" I nodded as we walked through the gardens.

"It's nothing bad," I said. "I know Perseus," she said. "You love Zoë too much to even think about hurting her. So this is something different." "Yes," I said. _Here we go._ "I was wondering if I could have your blessing." I said nervously. She raised an eyebrow. "You are my champion, so it isn't that. Then what are you talking about," she mused before her eyes widened, then a blank expression appeared on her face.

Artemis caught on quicker than I thought. I looked at her nervously. Even though I'm more powerful, Artemis still scared me. After ten minutes of tense silence, she spoke. "So that's what you meant." I nodded. "This is the first time anyone has tried to marry a Hunter of Artemis," she said. "If it were any other boy, I would turn them into a jackelope for even mentioning that around me. But you are different." That reassured me a little bit.

"Why?" "Zoë means a lot to me," I said. "Without her, I don't know where I'd be." "Anything else?" "I want to give her what that pig, Hercules stole from her." "I want nothing more than to punish that pig for the pain he caused Zoë." I nodded. "During Zoë's time in the Hunt, she was happy she had a home, but I knew she wanted to experience love, real love." "But she was scared to," I said.

Artemis nodded. "When she refused my offer to rejoin the Hunt, I was surprised. What did Zoë love more than the Hunt? Her home for the past two thousand years. When you returned back to camp, I've never seen Zoë so happy. I watched you and her very closely ever since." "You saw that," I said slightly embarrassed. "The kiss?" She nodded.

"At first, I was angered you touched one of my Hunters, much less kiss one. But that anger turned into confusion when she kissed you back. Over time, I realized Zoë finally fell in love." We ended up walking past the shrines. "You have been good to Zoë. Even when you argue, you have never snapped at her or strike her. I know Zoë can be a handful at times," I nodded.

"I never thought that my best friend in the Hunt would fall for a demigod who hated everything related to Olympus." "Things change Artemis," I said. "Indeed Perseus," she said nodding. "Things do change." She finally turned towards me, a small smile on her face. "You have my blessing Perseus." I just nodded till her words hit me.

"Wait, really?" She nodded. "Yes Perseus," she said. "You have my blessing." I stared at her stunned. Before I knew what happened, I tackled her in a hug. "Oh, thank you Artemis!" "Put me down!" She demanded. "People will see and think the wrong thing." I quickly set her on the ground. "Sorry Artemis," I said looking at the ground, embarrassed by my actions.

"It's fine," she said slightly flustered. "Just don't do it again." I nodded. "Thank you," I said. "I pictured this a lot more worse. That's why I brought Tyler." She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "I better go," I said looking around. "Find Tyler and make sure he doesn't tell Annabeth what happened in the throne room." "That would be wise," she said. "I must get my Hunters ready to track down Orion." I nodded and was about to light travel away till something came to me.

"Is Hera really thinking of combining the two camps?" She sighed. "It seems that way," she said. "But Zeus knows better. Combining the two camps will tear the gods apart." I nodded. "But be wary Perseus," she warned. "Whenever Hera wants something, she'll get it one way or another." "But how will she combine the two camps? The only thing I can think of is the camps gain respect for each other, that way they'll be on mutual terms." "I don't know Perseus," she said shaking her head.

"Just be careful. Whatever she's up to, you and your brother are no doubt, involved." I nodded. "Good luck," I said before shadow traveling away.

 **Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for all the positive reviews and being patient, since it took me a while to get this story published.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the next chapter and feel free to review!**

 **Percy POV**

"Okay," I blew the dust off the book before placing it on the desk. "I Let's hope this works," I mutter as I flipped through the pages, trying to find the right one. "Because if it does, I won't have to worry about being controlled, or possessed, as mortals put it. And it won't be a waste of time sneaking into Chaos' library." I finally found what I was looking for. Quickly reading over the spell, I memorized it. Once I was positive I had it correct, I closed the book.

"Wow," I heard a voice say. I was so focused on trying to memorize a spell, I didn't even notice someone walk into my cabin. "I never thought I'd see the day Percy Jackson read." Quickly regaining my composure, I spun around, Riptide at the ready in case there was a monster, but I only found Jennifer, leaning against the door frame.

"Jennifer," I relaxed and capped Riptide. "What are you doing here? I thought you were tracking down Orion. Or did Artemis decide it would be better if you left at night?"

"Artemis decided to wait until night," she said. "She said it'll be easier for us to find any tracks Orion may have left when he disappeared." She looked around the Poseidon cabin before looking back to me. "Quite messy, aren't you?"

I shook my head and pointed at a pile of clothes on a bed that was equally messy. "That's Tyler's," I said "I don't know what Annabeth sees in him. Tyler's a messy and clueless boy, but," I shrugged. "People have their way of doing things." She looked at me with a look that said _What does Zoë see in you?_

 _I think the same thing, Jennifer._ She pointed at a bed and spoke. "And that must be yours." Before I could protest, she spoke again. "And before you try to deny, don't. I've seen you toss your clothes under your bed, despite how hard you try to hide it." I looked at the bed she pointed at. The bed was mine, I just stuffed all my clothes under the bed and draped a bed sheet over the edge, obscuring the clothes from sight.

 _Am I that obvious?_ Slowly, I turned to Jennifer with a embarrassed expression on my face. Even slower, I nodded my head. She rolled her eyes. "Can I come in?" I nodded as she stepped inside.

"Why do you ask to come in?" I ask curiously. "Ever since the Titan War, you've asked, almost like you're afraid."

"I'm not afraid," she said sitting on my bed. "I'm just cautious."

"I know fear Jennifer," I said. "I've been if fear, experienced it. I know when a person's scared and you are scared."

She sighed. "Yes," she admitted. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I worry that the gods still don't trust me," I frowned. "Like Hestia, Apollo, Hermes, and Hades. Your patron gods. If I just walk in without asking, I'm afraid they'll try and kill me."

"If they do that," I stood up and walked toward her and sat beside her. "They'll have to answer me. Heck, if anyone tries something like that, they'll be asking for trouble."

She smiled at me before frowning. "What?"

"You look different." I stared at her confused before realizing I had my glasses on. I took them off and set them on my lap. She looked at the glasses for several seconds before looking back at me. "Put them back on." She ordered.

I looked at her surprised and somewhat shocked at her attitude before grabbing the glasses and slowly putting them on. "Hmm," she observed me, turning my face to different angles and other things. "You should wear those more often," she finally said after some uncomfortable silence. "They make you look younger. More innocent."

"What, these old things?" She nodded. "No," I walked back to my where the old spell book was and tossed them onto the desk. "They're just some old glasses, nothing important." She didn't buy the lie.

"They mean something. Mind explaining?"

I sighed. "They're Daniel's." She didn't say anything. "In the taking of Carentan, when that mortal landed in front of me, a piece of metal hit my eyes. I should've been blind, but thanks to Apollo and Jenson, they brought my eye sight back. But, Apollo said I'll always have a hard time seeing after that. Daniel gave me these," I grabbed the glasses and put them back on, my eye sight cleared up instantly.

"Apollo blessed them. Meaning no matter what, they won't crack or shatter. You can imagine how much I threw these around." She rolled her eyes. "But after Daniel's death, I put them up. Along with his Bible. I didn't care if my eye sight got horrible, I didn't want anything associated with that dreadful war." She nodded as it drifted into silence.

She looked like she wanted to ask me something, but was worried to, or she was dreading the answer I'll give her. "Can I ask you something?" She asked nervously. _Why would you be nervous?_ I thought before nodding. "At the award ceremony, after you defeated Kronos, you and Tyler were offered godhood." I nodded again. "When you were given the offer to become a primordial, I knew you were ready to accept it. But you didn't. Why?"

"My job was done," I said. "All the children of the Big Three were safe, I made up with Artemis and the Hunters, the gods lost little children. I did everything I was supposed to do. But then I remembered all the good times I had with the campers, Tyler, Zoë. I couldn't afford to leave all that behind. So I declined."

"You saw him," she said. "Didn't you?" I stared at her confused, but I knew exactly who she was referring to. "Daniel," she said. "From World War II. You saw him." She wasn't questioning it, she was stating it. I sighed, but nodded.

"Yes," I admitted. "I saw him, Patrick, Sean, Jenson, all of them. Daniel said he was proud. He said he spoke to numerous demigods and demi-Titans that were killed in the Titan War. He said he was glad I let go. He said he wants it to be a long time till he sees me again."

"Is that why you declined," she said. "So you can see Daniel again?" I realized why she was brought this up.

"Hey," I walked toward her. "While Daniel is my brother, I do miss him dearly. But he isn't going anywhere. My family, my _real_ family is here. I have everyone I need. Daniel is happy with his family, just like how I'm happy with my family. I declined because I love you, and everyone in this camp. And I wasn't going to leave all that behind." As I sat down beside her, she engulfed me in a bear hug.

"Tyler said the same thing," she whispered. "But I wanted to hear it from you." I smiled and hugged her back.

"Well you heard it," I said. "And I meant every word."

She released me, wiping away a few tears before pointing at the book on my desk. "So what are you reading?" I looked at the book, trying to figure out a way to hide its contents. Jennifer must've noticed I was trying to lie and spoke. "Don't even try to lie. I'll know if you do." I sighed.

"I stole it," her eyes widened. "From my father's library," I said quickly when I noticed her expression. "It contains a bunch of spells and such." A confused expression replaced her angry one, thankfully.

"Spells?" She said confused. "I thought your father would have a bunch of stuff about the sea and fish." I stared at her confused till I realized she was talking about my birth father, Poseidon.

"Not Poseidon," I said. "Chaos. Why would Poseidon have a spell book? Is he secretly the god of magic?" She threw her hands in the air, an annoyed expression replacing her confused expression. _Apollo's right._ I thought. _Girls can change their attitudes and behaviors in the blink of an eye._

"Well, I don't know," she said exasperated. "I'm not the one with three immortal parents and two mortal parents. You're known as the son of Poseidon, the son of Poseidon and Hestia, _and_ the son of Chaos and Hestia. How am I supposed to know which dad you're talking about?" She demanded.

"You just aren't loved much like I am," I stuck my tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, what's the book for?"

"It's a spell book obviously," I said. "Spells that can make a mortal immortal and can take a immortal's power away." Her eyes widened slightly. "I stole it from a group of people who seemed keen on using it for evil. It contains the same ritual I used the first year at camp."

"Okay," she said slowly. "I now know what it holds, but that doesn't answer my previous question, why do you have it?" I ignored her and walked back to my desk. She stood up and followed me. "I'm not leaving you alone till you tell me why you have it." I sighed and turned to her.

"To make sure what happens with Kronos never happens again. If I get this spell right, I'll be able to block out any immortal who tries to enter my mind or body, even Chaos."

"And if you get it wrong?"

"Always focusing on the negative," I sat back down. "Focus on the good things." She slapped me in the back of the head, making me yelp in surprise and pain. "If I get it wrong, it'll probably erase my entire being from existence," I explained quickly, rubbing the spot on my head where she slapped me.

"Alright Percy," before I could stop her, she snatched the book out of my hands.

"Hey!" I jumped up. "Give that back!" She shook her head.

"There's nothing for you to worry about," she said. "There's no enemy trying to destroy the gods."

"That you know of," I muttered. Unfortunately, she heard me.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly, too quickly.

She narrowed her eyes. "Percy," she said slowly. "There _are_ noenemies trying to destroy the gods, right?" I nodded my head.

"If there was any enemies trying to destroy the gods, you'd be the first to know." She raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Yep," I said. "You, then Tyler, than Zoë, then the gods-" She interrupted me.

"Percy, you are many things," she said. "But lying is not one of them."

"I'm a great liar!" I protested.

"No you aren't."

"Prove it," I said. "Give me three perfectly good reasons."

"You blabber on for one." I didn't say anything. She continued. "Secondly, you bite down on your lip and don't make eye contact. And thirdly, you start to sweat."

"It's hot!" She just stared at me. I sighed. Jennifer wasn't going to let this go. "We aren't sure," I said. "It's an assumption."

"You're guessing?" I scowled. Jennifer was too smart for her own good.

"Yes Jennifer," I admit, my voice tinged with annoyance. "We're guessing. Don't you think it's strange that the Hunters are just now hunting Orion when we should've been hunting him the second we realized he wasn't in the Battle of Manhattan?" She slowly nodded.

"Yes," she said. "It is strange. I asked Lady Artemis and she said the same thing." I reached under my desk.

"My father left me one message," I said. "Chaos."

"And what'd he say?" I pulled out my most recent discovery and turned toward her. Her eyes widened. "Percy," she said, her eyes still glued on the object in my hands. "What is that?"

"A relic," I said. "I found it in Greece. Ancient Greece. Where the gods are tied to their roots. It's a sacred weapon. It belongs to a immortal. Can you figure out which immortal it belongs to?"

She extended her hand out to me. "May I?" I handed her the relic. "Hmm," she studied it closely. "It doesn't belong to the gods," she said. "That much is obvious. And it doesn't belong to the Titans. They're all back in Tartarus." She studied it a little longer till her eyes suddenly widened.

"You figure it out yet?" She nodded, her eyes wide.

"The Giants," she said breathlessy. I nodded.

"This belongs to Porphyrion," I said. "The Giant King. The Bane of Zeus."

"And you found this in Greece?" I nodded. "Have you told the gods?" I shook my head.

"Not yet," I said. "We were thinking in the 1940's when there were nine children of the Big Three, Gaea stirred and attempted to assume her true form, which would be horrible and mean the end of the world." She nodded.

I've heard rumors," she said. "If a primordial assumes their true form, it would be the end of the gods."

"It's true," I nodded my head. "But why would Gaea wage war?" I muse. "Especially when she knows Chaos would punish her severely." We sat in silence for a while till she spoke again.

"You said something about Gaea trying to wage war in the 1940's," I nodded. "Mind explaining?"

"When I was in Germany, I felt her presence on earth. Being her champion and on earth, I wasn't worried. Till I realized she was trying to rise, which had me shocked and confused. When I returned back to the Void, I learned Gaea tried to assume her true form on earth, but she was also trying to raise her eldest Giant son, Alcyoneus, the Bane of Hades." Her eyes widened.

"She pleaded with the Council, saying she didn't even realize she left the Void. She said that she just blacked out. I defended her, being the champion of Apollo, I could tell if she was lying or not."

"Was she?"

I shook my head. "Surprisingly Jennifer," I said. "She was innocent." Her eyes widened in surprise. "Gaea really didn't know what happened and how she ended up on Earth." She frowned.

"How does something like that happened?" She asked. "Especially to an immortal. Much less Gaea, a primordial child of Chaos?" I shrugged.

"Your guess is as good as mine," I said. "But Nyx, Tartarus, and a few other primordials are acting the exact same way. I, personally, think whatever happened to Gaea in the 1940's is happening again, but also with the other primordials." A knock at the door disrupted our conversation.

She turned to the door with a sigh before standing up. "That's my cue," she said. "I'd like to stay and visit," she lowered her voice. "And talk about your recent discovery, but duty calls."

"It's fine," I hugged her. "But do be careful, monsters and trouble alike tend to find the Jackson's." She pulled away from me, an eyebrow raised.

"I should be the one telling you that," she said. "You're the reason the name "Jackson" stirs up hundreds of monsters. You're a magnet when it comes to destruction."

"Whatever, say what you want but you and I both know it's my destruction that saves everyone's lives." She rolled her eyes and headed to the door.

"Just when she was about to exit, she turned back to me. "Percy?" I looked at her questionably. "I think proposing to Zoë would be a great idea." My eyes widened. Before I could speak, she continued. "Lady Artemis," she smiled at me before opening the door, revealing a Hunter. "We ready?" She asked. The Hunter nodded.

"Happy hunting." I watched as Jennifer exited the door, closing it on the way out.

 **One week later**

 **Percy POV**

I shot up in my bed, covered in sweat and gasping for breath. I quickly looked around, and relaxed when I saw I was in my cabin. "It was just a dream," I said. "Just a dream." I looked over and saw Tyler in his bed, sleeping soundly.

I looked over at my clock and saw it was only one A.M. I closed my eyes and fell back onto my bed. "Apollo better hurry up," I mutter. "I can't even sleep for a couple hours without my past coming back to haunt me." I decided to see Zoë.

I quietly got out of bed, putting a black T-shirt and a pair of grey sweats on. I shadow traveled out of my cabin and started to walk to Artemis' cabin. The harpies choose wisely to leave me alone. Unless they wish to end up in Tartarus.

When I reached her cabin, I got ready to open it, but the door opened from the inside, revealing Zoë. _Gods she's beautiful._ I thought. _If she says yes, that'll make up for all the years of hardships._ "Percy!" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw obsidian eyes staring at me, filled with surprise and confusion.

"Yeah?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes," she said slightly annoyed. "What are you doing outside my cabin?"

"Coming to see you," I said. "Where were you going?" Zoë was wearing some ripped jeans and a silver T-shirt, along with some black shoes. It was weird, seeing Zoë in regular clothes instead of a traditional silver hunting outfit, but I thought she looked gorgeous either way.

"Coming to see you." I raised an eyebrow. Usually it's me that sneaks out to see Zoë, not the other way around.

"Usual it's me that comes to see you," I said. "And usually you make me go back to my cabin."

"Well, not this time," she walked past me, grabbing my hand and pull me with surprising strength to gods knows where. I asked her where we were going, but she ignored me and continued to pull me to wherever we were going.

I knew Zoë wasn't going to tell me where we were going, but that didn't stop me from picking her up bridal style. Whenever I see an advantage over Zoë, I'll take it, because I'll probably never see it again. "Perseus Jackson!"

I looked at her innocently. "Yes?" She glared at me before speaking.

"Put me down." I shook my head.

"Not until you tell me where we're going."

She crossed her arms. "No." I shrugged.

"Fine," I said. "Looks like we'll just stand here." Now it was her turn to shrug. For the next ten minutes, we stood there in silence. Zoë, making herself comfortable in my arms while I had to hold her up. I knew this was benefiting her more than it was me, but I was stubborn, and I wasn't going to back down, especially after all the things I've been through. I certainly wasn't going to back down to something like this, my pride wouldn't allow it.

After a few more minutes of silence, I sighed and sat her back down on the ground. She smirked. "Knew you weren't going to hold me forever." I scowled at her before smirking.

"Well, you are rather heavy." She glared at me before grabbing my hand again and continued to drag me to wherever we were going. "So," I said as she continued her journey of pulling me to wherever we were going. "Mind telling me where we're going?"

"I found this spot one night," she said as we walked onto the beach. "I was restless."

"Nightmare?" She turned her head slightly to look at me.

"Yes." Whenever Zoë has restless nights, it means she's having nightmares. She won't tell me what they are, but it obviously concerns me. She'll come to the Poseidon cabin in the middle of the night, banging on the door and no doubt waking up half the camp. If we don't open the door, she figure out a way inside and first, tackle me in a hug, clutching me like I was her lifeline, then she'll slap me for not answering the door.

So whenever Zoë knocks on the door, me or Tyler jump up to answer the door. "Close your eyes." I looked at her confused.

"Uh, what?"

"Close. Your. Eyes." She said slowly, treating me as I'm a child.

"I'm not a kid Zoë," I said annoyed. "I stopped being a kid when I was ten years old." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care," she said. "You still act like one, so I'm going to treat you like one." I glared at her before covering my eyes, muttering a few curses under my breath.

She put her hands on my shoulders and started to guide me to wherever we were going. "We there yet?" She didn't say anything, so I took it we weren't there yet. After walking a little further, I spoke again. "Are we there now?"

"No Percy," her voice held a tinge of annoyance. "We aren't there yet." I, personally, have been on the opposite end of Zoë's anger and I'm not keen on going back, so I kept my mouth shut. I didn't know where we were going, but the shadows around me were my guidance. We were on the beach still, but in a different place, somewhere I've never seen, despite how much I visit the beach. I felt more connected to my surroundings.

"Okay," she finally said. "Open your eyes." I removed my hands and gasped. I looked around. How come I haven't found this spot? The spot we were in I've never seen. The tides were lapping over the shore before retreating back into the ocean, the moon shined brightly down on us, giving the lake a crystalline look.

The forest behind us no longer looked unsettling, but looked like any regular forest. It was a healthy green, the birds were singing, despite it being one in the morning. A white wolf walked out of the forests and stopped at the edge, looking at me with silver eyes before dipping its head and bolting off into the forests.

It was a overall beautiful sight, despite how simple it looked. Suddenly, it all dawned on me. _Artemis must've enchanted this part of the beach._ I thought. _So no one can find it, like it's a secret spot for me and Zoë. And it'll be a perfect spot for me to propose. Whenever I get the guts to do it._

"Do you like it?" Zoë asked nervously. I turned back to her, a look of disbelief on my face. I chuckled slightly before cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a kiss.

"Why would I be mad," I murmured as I pulled away from her. "This is beautiful." It's true. The spot was truly beautiful, unlike any other spot I've ever seen. It's truly surprising on how much Artemis supports my relationship with Zoë.

"You don't hate it?"

"Gods no Zoë," I grabbed her hands. "It's beautiful," I said. "Just like you." A disgusted look appeared on her face. Zoë hates it when I use cheesy pick up lines the Aphrodite cabin, but judging from the faint blush on her cheeks, I was doing pretty well.

"You know I hate it when you act like the Aphrodite cabin." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the sand, taking her with me. Zoë's just saying that to uphold her reputation, but I know she enjoys it. Not all the time, but every once in awhile she will.

"When did you find this place?" I was curious as to how she found this place. I know Artemis showed her this spot, but I wanted to hear her side of the story. She leaned her head on my shoulder, interlacing her fingers with mine.

"A couple weeks ago," she said. "When you were out late at night, rescuing children of the gods from abusive parents and taking them to the Hunt. I woke up and headed to the beach, since that's where I'm most calm. Instead of going to our usual spot, I had the sudden urge to walk further down the beach, as if something was calling me." _Must've been Artemis showing her this spot._

"When I found it, I couldn't help but admire the beauty of this place. It was like Lady Artemis blessed this area." I bit back a amused smile. _Oh, how right you are Zoë._ "Here, nothing can reach me," she said. "Here I have no nightmares, no dreams, no messages from other gods. Here I'm-"

"Free," I finish. She nodded.

"Yes," she looked out towards the lake. "Here, I'm at peace. I showed you this so you'll know where I'll be at if I'm not in my cabin." I nodded as it drifted into a comfortable silence.

I decided to ask her the question that's been on my mind ever since Artemis gave me her blessing. "Zoë," she looked at me questionably. "Have you ever thought about marriage?" Her eyes widened.

"Are you asking-"

"No no!" I said quickly, although I swore I saw the slightest trace of disappointment flash in her eyes. _Does that mean she does want me to propose?_ I thought hopefully before speaking aloud.

"I'm not new to this whole dating thing, but you are. I know how your last relationship ended up, and I knew you were scared to love again." She suddenly scowled, a bitter look replacing her calm one.

"I was a fool back then," she said, her voice filled with bitterness. "I should've known-"

"You were young," I cupped her cheeks with my hands. "And Hercules took advantage of that. But I'll promise you this." I leaned toward her. "Whenever I see Hercules," I whisper, our lips meters from each other. "I'll be sure to give him a ' _nice, warm, welcome'_." She smiled.

"For hurting the person I love the most," I said. "He better pray to Chaos he never runs into me. Because if he does, he'll regret ever using you." She pressed her lips against mine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, her hands snaking around my neck as we fell back into the sand. "I love you," she pulled away from me, a bright smile in response. She laid her head on my chest, and within seconds, I could hear her even breathing and knew she was asleep.

"I love you too," I looked up at the moon. _Thank you Artemis._ The moon shined brightly in response. Before I knew it, I fell into a blissful sleep. This time, no nightmares attacked my dreams.

 **Linebreak**

 _Percy,_ a voice said in my head. _Percy, get up._ I groaned.

"Five more minutes mom."

The voice chuckled. _I am not your mother Percy,_ the voice said. _But I can get Hestia. You know how she can get when you skip your breakfast and your training._ My eyes snapped open.

 _There you go Percy,_ the voice said happily. Only one person is that happy this early in the morning.

"Apollo," I muttered. "Why are you in my head? I thought Artemis blessed this place, preventing all gods from entering?" I could feel Apollo roll his eyes.

 _I'm always in your head,_ he said. _I'm basically your consciousness. I'll always be in your head._ I rolled my eyes. No wonder Artemis gets tired of Apollo. I can barely deal with him for eight centuries. Much less three thousand years.

"Earlier than usual," I said. "You usually talk to me after I brush my teeth. Why so early?" Apollo didn't speak for the longest time. When he did, his tone was much more serious. Which means he was trying to tell me something important.

 _I overheard Hera,_ he said. S _he was muttering to herself. Usually, I wouldn't care, much less if it includes Hera. But she said something about a switch._ I narrowed my eyes.

"Switch?" I ask. "What kind of switch?"

 _A switch between the Greek and Roman camps._ My eyes widened. S _he's going to switch the son of Jupiter with someone from the Greek camp. No doubt either you or Tyler._ Just when I thought Hera couldn't get any more stupider. She proved me wrong.

"Does she know if she does this, she'll split the gods' personalities and no doubt suffer from Zeus's wrath?"

 _Apparently not,_ he said. _Be cautious. Hera said she'll switch at midnight._ Before I could form a sentence, he spoke again. _And don't tell Tyler._ _I know you aren't happy with keeping your brother in the dark with everything. But this time, it's best if he doesn't know._ I wasn't happy with that, but nodded as Zoë started to stir.

I felt Apollo's presence leave as Zoë finally opened her eyes and met mine. I grinned at her. "Good morning." She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "We're late for breakfast," I said. "Or at least I think we're late for breakfast."

"You _think?_ " She shook her head and stood up while I did the same. "Let's head to breakfast," she walked ahead, but I grabbed her hand and spun her around, smashing my lips against hers.

She was surprised by the sudden move, but didn't protest, not in the slightest. "Can we stay here?" I murmur as she pulled away from me.

"No." I pouted.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because," she glared at me. "Last time we skipped breakfast, you complained till lunch you were hungry. And I had to listen." I stared at her incredulously.

"It was one time!" She ignored me and walked back to the camp. "You make one little mistake and people never let you live it down," I mutter before chasing after her, grumbling curses along the way.

I decided to continue the conversation from last night, despite my mind telling me not to. "Hey Zoë," she turned her head towards me.

"Yes?"

"About last night," I started. "I asked you if you ever thought about marriage. I never got an actual answer from you." She stopped and turned her whole body towards me.

"Honestly Percy," she said. "At first, it seemed exciting. Marriage, but then I thought about the things that come after marriage and I... I don't think I'm ready for marriage." My heart sank slightly.

"Don't think about the things after," I said. "Think about them later." She didn't say anything, only continue her walk to the dining pavilion. _Stupid!_ My mind shouted at me. _You should've waited! Now you probably made her uncomfortable._ I ignored my mind and walked beside Zoë in silence.

When we reached the pavilion, Zoë turned toward me. "See you after breakfast?"

"Hopefully," I pecked her on the lips and walking towards Tyler. Before I even sat down, Tyler was already scolding me like how a mother would scold her son for being late for dinner.

"Where have you been?" He asked. I sat down and decided to summon some simple breakfast. Sauusage and eggs, along with a glass of orange juice and some toast. The whole time I ate my breakfast, I kept glancing at Zoë. "Hey," Tyler shook my shoulder. I finally turned toward him annoyed.

"What?"

"Where were you," he asked again. "When I woke up, you were gone."

"Awww," I pinched his cheek. "Were you worried about me?" He scowled and slapped my hand away. I chuckled slightly before throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry about me little brother," I said. "I'm perfectly capable of handling myself."

We ate our breakfast in comfortable silence, listening to the Aphrodite cabin gossip, and the Apollo cabin flirting with everyone else. It wasn't exactly a comfortable silence, but it was home. And I liked it just the way it is, and nothing in the entire universe would change that. But I still couldn't shake that feeling.

Something was going to happen. Something big. Something that should not happen. Almost like whatever going to happen will set off a series of events. Bad events.

A flash appeared in the middle of the dining pavilion, revealing Hermes. "Lord Hermes," Chiron and the campers all bowed, save for me and Tyler. "What brings you here?"

"Don't mind me Chiron," Hermes smiled at him and the campers before turning toward me. I already knew what he was going to say, as did Tyler.

"We needed on Olympus?" I ask, standing up while Tyler did the same. He nodded. "We'll be there," I said. He nodded and flashed away. Tyler turned towards me.

"Kyle," I said. "You're in charge of the sword fighting class again." He nodded as I vapor traveled us onto Olympus.

Before my body even formed in the throne room, I spoke. "This better be good," my voice was tinged with annoyance. "I have bigger problems to worry about. If you have children that need to be picked up, I'll pick them up after breakfast." Someone who I thought was busy spoke.

"Oceanus has been found." Me and Tyler looked at Artemis surprised. She was supposed to be hunting Orion down.

"Artemis," I said confused. "I thought you were supposed to be hunting Orion," I was confused. Did Artemis already find Orion? Or did something happen to the Hunt? My thoughts immediately went to Jennifer. _Oh, I hope she's okay..._

I was broken out of my thoughts by Zeus. "I called you back for good reasons Artemis," Zeus said, his voice tinged with annoyance. "I would never call off one of your hunts unless I didn't absolutely have to." Artemis glared at Zeus and opened her mouth but someone else spoke.

"Orion is in Florida," me and Tyler turned to our dad. "And Oceanus is also in Florida, but we figured you two can handle it." Artemis took it the wrong way, thinking Poseidon thought she wasn't capable of handling herself. _Looks like all children of Zeus are the same._ I thought. _Immortal or not._

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Artemis snapped, glaring at Poseidon. I sighed, it was starting to turn into one of those arguments.

"No one said that niece," dad said. "It's just Florida is a place for me and my children-" Aphrodite interrupted him.

"What Poseidon is trying to say is let the two hottest boys on Olympus take care of it." She winked at me and Tyler. I rolled my eyes as a silver arrow imbedded itself in her throne, making her yelp.

"Do not try Aphrodite," Artemis hissed. "Leave my champion alone." Everyone stared at Artemis shocked, save for me and Tyler. Aphrodite put her hands up in surrender, slumping back in her throne, a pout on her lips. I knew Aphrodite, I've met her numerous times and learned, very quickly, when she has her eyes on a target, it'll take a lot more than a threat to stop her.

"Alright," I turned to Tyler. "Head back to camp. I'll find Oceanus and quickly take care of him." Tyler laughed before speaking.

"I'm coming." I raised an eyebrow. Since when did Tyler start to get so rebellious? _Must be that rebellious streak all children start to get when they're around the age of sixteen._ "Whether you like it or not." I shook my head.

"No you're not," I said. "You're staying here, whether you like it or not." Tyler didn't back down.

"We destroyed all the Titans side by side."

"We're not arguing Tyler," I said annoyed.

"You're right," he nodded his head. "We aren't arguing. I _am_ coming." I growled. At moments, Tyler can be more stubborn than Zoë. I know I can't stop him, especially when his mind is set. I put his hand on my shoulder.

"This shouldn't take long," water rose from the ground and started to swirl around us. "Five to ten minutes at the most. Be back in time for our classes."

 **Linebreak**

Things didn't go as planned.

When we reached Florida, monsters were seemingly everywhere we turned. The mortals, of course didn't recognize and continued about their daily, peaceful lives.

We found Oceanus in the middle of the ocean, seemingly waiting for us, which was slightly strange. The mortals started to flee as me and Tyler cut through the monsters. Then, things started to go south.

Just when I went to decimate Oceanus, a creature that I thought only Poseidon controlled appeared.

The Kraken.

So, right now, I'm dealing with the Kraken while Tyler dealt with Oceanus, but only ended up creating a hurricane bigger than the one in the Battle of Manhattan and possibly surpassing Hurricane Katrina.

So, you can probably tell our situation is a rather sticky one.

"I thought this was supposed to take five minutes Percy!" Tyler shouted as Oceanus's trident sailed past me. I growled and ducked under a tentacle flew past me like a bullet. _I could easily overpower Oceanus._ I thought. _And risk creating a natural disaster and kill hundreds of people._ I shook my head. Better to be safe than sorry.

"I thought you were taking care of Oceanus, Tyler?"

"I am!" I jumped back just as the Kraken slammed its tentacles into the ocean, sending water everywhere. _How can I defeat something that large without using any major ablities and possibly sinking Florida?_

"Just burn it!" An idea came to me. I turned to Tyler.

The hurricane. I need the hurricane. _Hopefully this works._ I started to make the hurricane more wildier and uncontrollable. A surprised expression appeared on both their faces.

Once I was positive the hurricane was more powerful for them to control, I propelled them out, but due to the 100mph winds, Tyler skipped across the water with the speed of a bullet while Oceanus smashed into a building, sending it crumpling down on him. _Sorry Tyler._ I thought apologetically as he skipped across the ocean's surface.

I focused back on the hurricane, which was already on the ground. I quickly turned to the Kraken, which was trying to reach me, but couldn't due to the harsh winds. "Let's take care of you," I said using the winds to pull the Kraken into the hurricane, despite its thrashing and bellowing that shook the depths of the ocean.

Once it was in the hurricane, I quickly summoned Shadow Fire. Using a small amount, I flicked it at the Kraken. The powerful winds quickly spread the Shadow Fire across the Kraken's body. Within seconds, the Kraken was nothing but golden dust that was already disappearing in the water.

"You won't win." I turned around and saw Oceanus a few feet away from me, golden ichor dripping from his wounds. "You will fall, son of Chaos," his eyes looked glazed, as if he wasn't himself. "And it will be to one of your own." A cold chill moved down my spine.

I gripped my sword, the Oracle's words ringing in my ears. Even after two years. Oceanus spoke again. "You won't win, little brother." My eyes widened. I suddenly felt sick, my world was starting to spin. _No._ The hurricane slowly died away, along with my strength.

I looked back at Oceanus, who was standing still as a stone, his eyes closed. "Why bother fighting?" Even though his mouth was closed, I still heard his-no. Her. Her voice.

"Gaea," I breathed out, staring at Oceanus shocked, who I knew Gaea was using at a host. "Why?" His lips quirked up into a small, amused smirk. "Why wage war against your own?" He laughed.

"I am not waging war on you little brother," his expression changed into a sneer. "I am waging war against the Olympians. The very beings who made you suffer for their mistakes." Oceanus extended his arm out to me, as if offering me something. "Join me," she said. "You and I both know the Olympians need to be removed from their thrones." I stared at his extended arm before looking back at the peaceful expression on his face.

"Why would I join someone who is waging war against the people I love?" I ask, expecting a reaction but that same amused expression remained on his face. "Why would I join a traitor," my voice was slowly rising in volume, as was my aura. The hurricane came back with renewed strength, the winds ripping off Oceanus' armor.

The amused expression, if possible, became more amused, like I was a little kid trying to be intimidating. That only made me angrier. "I am not traitor little brother," her voice was soft, but I heard her clearly, despite the raging winds roaring in my ears.

"Your sister betrayed you, left you for dead. The gods betrayed you. Returning Zeus's master bolt, and saving two of his daughters, one immortal and brought one back from the dead. You gave them everything, and that's how they repay you, death? Killing your first true love, for no reason." _She's right._ My mind said. _Just because Crystal is a demi-Titan gave them no reason to kill her._ I shook my head, Gaea is playing with my thoughts.

"I'm doing nothing," she said, her voice still soft. "This is all you." I jumped toward her, bringing my sword down in a overhead arc. This isn't Gaea, I know it isn't. Just when Riptide was about to split Oceanus in half, he opened his eyes.

My entire body froze, my sword meters from his head. I looked into Oceanus' eyes and gasped. Staring back at me were bright forest green eyes, swirling with unimaginable power. "You know you cannot defeat me little brother," his voice was still Gaea's voice, but I could sense the hidden power in her voice. "You cannot defeat a primordial in their own domain," she whispered.

I growled and brought Riptide down again, but I was halted in the same position. As if there were a invisible barrier around her. "You call me a traitor?" Her voice was barely audible. "What about father? He said he'll protect you, give you a home. He turned you into a person bred for war. A tool for the Olympians. Children of Chaos bow to no one, so why should you?" Oceanus closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Father is going to let Hera get away with it," I stared at Oceanus surprised. "He is going to let Hera do the switch, in fact, he is going to help her." He turned away from me. "Have we stooped so low as to help Olympians? Especially assisting in letting them commit horrible crimes and get away with it?" He turned back to me.

"Nyx and Aether agreed with me," she said. "Do not fight little brother. Because if you do, I will take everything from you," he looked at me with those forest green eyes. "Starting with Zoë."

"Enough!" I lunged at her again, this time the barrier didn't hold me back.

I swung my sword in a wide arc, expecting Oceanus to try to defend himself but he stood there, still as a stone, gazing at me with those forest green eyes as my sword separated his head from his body.

 **Tyler POV**

After the argument on Olympus about the hurricane and near destruction of Florida, Zeus let us go. "How long were we gone," I said puzzled. "It felt like we were gone for a few hours." I looked around camp and saw everyone was gone, most likely at the campfire sing along.

"It's nine o'clock," Percy said. "The campers already had lunch and are now at the campfire sing along." He started to walk to the cabins. There were two reasons he would be heading in that direction. To either see Zoë, who was most likely at the campfire sing along, or he was heading to our cabin.

"You aren't coming," I said. He stopped and turned his head so he can just see me out the corner of his eye. He shook his head before resuming his course to the Poseidon cabin. _What's wrong with you?_ I thought as I walked to the campfire.

Ever since we defeated Oceanus and the Kraken, Percy's been very distant lately. I tried talking to him on the way back to camp, but he wouldn't budge. He only kept looking around with a expression on his face that I can't quite identify.

"Seaweed Brain!" I looked up and saw Annabeth gesturing me over to where she, Zoë, and surprisingly, Jennifer was at. I walked toward them, greeting fellow campers along the way.

"I thought you were supposed to be hunting Orion," I sat down beside Annabeth, interlacing my fingers with her. "Or did Artemis call of the the hunt?"

"You know Lady Artemis would never call off a hunt," Zoë said. "The only reason they're waiting is because Orion was spotted in Florida, along with Oceanus. They would be leaving now, but two certain children of Poseidon decided to go and nearly sink Florida." I chuckled nervously, rubbing my neck.

"So, I've heard," Annabeth looked at me with a look that I knew very clearly. I was going to have to tell them, one way or another. She must've been in a good mood, considering she was leaving it up to me to choose how to seal my inevitable fate.

"They're calling it Hurricane Irma," she said. "They're saying it surpassed Hurricane Katrina, making it the most powerful hurricane ever." Zoë and Jennifer looked at me. "Mind explaining what happened?"

"Oceanus was there," I said. "Along with a creature that was, surprisingly, a difficult challenge." Everyone raised an eyebrow, Annabeth gestured for me to continue. "The Kraken." Their eyes widened.

"Percy handled the Kraken while I dealt with Oceanus, but, I underestimated his skills and we ended up creating the most powerful hurricane ever. I don't know how Percy defeated the Kraken, but he did, then everything was a blur after that. All I remembered was skipping across the water with the speed of a bullet, then blacking out. When I came to, the hurricane was now in the water instead of being on the land, so I assumed Percy taken care of the Kraken and Oceanus."

"Speaking of Percy," Zoë looked around. "Where is he? I thought he would be here." I hesitated. _Should I tell them and suffer Percy's wrath or should I keep it to myself and avoid Percy's wrath?_

I decided to tell them what I heard between Percy and Oceanus. "I couldn't have been out for long," I started. "At least five to ten minutes. Anyway, when I came to, I saw Percy talking to Oceanus, whatever they were talking about, it had Percy devastated. Like something horrible had just happened to him. I didn't hear much, but I heard Oceanus say something about the children of Chaos bowing to no one, so why should he?" They frowned.

I continued. "Oceanus said that Percy won't be able to defeat a primordial in their own domain," I started to fiddle with my hands nervously.

"What is it Tyler?" Annabeth asked, squeezing my hand reassuringly. "What did Oceanus say?"

"He said Percy would fall," I looked up and met her grey eyes. "And it would be to one of his own. The same words the Oracle said to Percy on the quest to save Artemis." Everyone was worried, Zoë more than anyone. "And Oceanus' eyes," I said. "Even though there were 100mph winds raging, with all the chaos happening. I saw, instead of ocean blue eyes like Crystal's, I saw bright forest green eyes." Annabeth was confused, Zoë looked like she was dreading something, and Jennifer looked pale, as if she knew what I was talking about.

"Why were Oceanus' eyes green," Annabeth said confused. "I thought his eyes were like Crystal's. A sparkling ocean blue?" Before I could speak, someone else did.

"They are Annabeth," we turned around and saw Kyle standing there.

"Kyle," I said. "What brings you here? I thought you would be with Serenity." He pointed to a spot a few feet away from the campfire. I followed his line of sight and saw Serenity chatting away with the Hunters.

"Well, sit down." I moved over and gestured for him to sit on the log me and Annabeth were on.

"So, what are you all talking about?" He asked, "I overheard something about primordials and couldn't help but be interested. After all, I've lived with them for five thousand years, maybe I can help you out with whatever it is you're talking about."

"Why did Oceanus have green eyes," I ask. Seeing those forest green eyes... I shuddered. There was something off about those eyes, and I had the feeling it wouldn't be the last time I saw them.

"It sounds like Oceanus was being controlled," he said. "Because no immortal can control another immortal. But," he put a marshmallow on a stick and was putting it in the fire. "The only beings who have that ability would be the primordials and Chaos." We exchanged glances.

Annabeth asked the question that has no doubt, been on everyone's mind. "But why would one of the primordials take control of Oceanus?" Kyle shrugged, pulling out the marshmallow and touching it with his hand, a faint blue aura glowing around him slightly before disappearing.

"Your guess is as good as mine Annabeth," he said. "The primordials really never control someone unless they're trying to send a message. But if it includes Percy, usually they'll just tell him in person." He swallowed the marshmallow whole before putting another on the stick and repeating the same process over again.

"The only being, minus Demeter and her demigod children, with bright green forest eyes like that, would be Gaea, the Primordial of the Earth. And since Oceanus is her son, that also gives her the ability to control Oceanus."

"But why?" I ask. I was starting to get aggravated at Kyle, he wasn't really being much help. "Why would Gaea contact Percy? And why would she use Oceanus?"

"Well it all depends on what kind of message she gave him," Kyle said. "Ever since Gaea's little stunt in the 1940's, Percy's been different. He was close with all of the primordials, but he was especially close to Nyx, Aether, and Gaea. But after Gaea's attempted rise, Percy was different. He hates fighting against his siblings, especially those who raised him. And if the message is what I think it is, Percy's at a crossroads." I realized what he meant, but I had to be sure.

"What do you mean," I ask slowly. "What kind of message?" Kyle looked at me, all traces of his joking attitude gone, replaced by a serious, but yet, pitiful expression. "Gaea waging war on the Olympians, and told Percy, if he fights for her, everyone he loves will be fine, but if he doesn't, she'll kill everyone he loves, and no doubt starting with you," he pointed at Zoë.

"But," he shrugged again. "This is just a guess. After Gaea's attempted uprising, she was determined to prove to the Council, and Percy, she met no harm to him or the Olympians, despite how much she very much wanted to hurt them. Years past, and slowly, everyone forgot about it, but not Percy. It was always lingering in the back of his head, and he told me he feared that it'll happen again." He stood back up.

"Best we all head to bed," he said. "Everyone's already asleep." I looked around and saw he was right, the fire from the camp sing along was out, the ashes slowly dying out. The remaining campers who were out were quickly heading to their cabins. Unlike Percy, the harpies aren't afraid to eat me. I can't send them to Tartarus with the flick of my wrist.

"Kyle's right," Annabeth stood up. "Unlike Percy, the harpies won't hesitate to eat us." I gave her a quick peck on the lips and parted ways, not even bothering to tell anyone else goodnight. I had this feeling... I couldn't identity it, but it didn't feel right. I quicken my pace to the Poseidon cabin. Percy. I had to see Percy.

On my way to the Poseidon cabin, I kept glancing around. I had the feeling someone was watching me. It was like whoever was watching me was identifying me, trying to see if I was an enemy or not.

When I reached the Poseidon cabin, I almost knocked the door in. Without realizing, my fast walking turned into a full out sprint.

I looked around the cabin, Percy was here. I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

He looked like he stumbled into the Poseidon cabin drunk and face planted into the first bed he saw. I quietly made my way to him and sniffed him. Weird, I know, but I had to be sure he wasn't drunk.

Thankfully, he wasn't. I turned around and got ready to head to my bunk and crashed till something on his desk caught my eye.

A pill bottle.

"So that's why you can never sleep," I looked at the bottle that was currently tipped over, sending pills everywhere. "Your past is haunting you again." I picked up the pills and put them back in the bottle. Dreamkillers, I call them.

By the time I got the pills situated, I felt as if my bed were calling to me. I walked over and collapsed face first into my pillow, embracing the darkness that enveloped me.

 _Dream_

 _"Where am I?" I looked around, what looks like a simple throne room, the only problem was everywhere I turned, all I saw was white._

 _"You're going to blind the boy," I heard a male voice say. Strangely, the voice sounded familiar, very familiar. Where have I heard that voice from? I thought. The answer was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't place it._

 _"She already blinded me Pontus," another male voice said. Wait a minute? Pontus, as in the Primordial of the Seas, Pontus? The Pontus from two years ago, the first primordial I met? The same male voice spoke. "Yes Tyler Jackson, that Pontus. I'm pretty sure you know who we are?" There was no need to answer, I knew I was talking to primordials, more than one._

 _"How about you tone down the light, mother?" A female voice said. "I agree." I couldn't identity the voices, save for one, and that's Pontus. All I know there is two males, plus Pontus and one female. Slowly, the light started to die down, thankfully._

 _When the light finally died down, I blinked my eyes rapidly to regain my eye sight. When I could finally see, I gasped. "No time to look around in awe demigod," another male voice said, or more like ordered. "We have limited time."_

 _Another male voice chuckled. "Patience Eros," the voice said. "The boy was almost blinded by Hemera. Give him time." I turned around and saw seven thrones in a U formation, the light was brightest in a throne dead center._

 _That must be where the light is coming from. I thought before looking at the seven primordials staring back at me. "Quick introduction," I looked at the man who spoke. I recognized him instantly._

 _"Chronos," I said. He seemed surprised before nodding. I looked at the others. Due to Percy's studying about the primordials, it wasn't very hard to identity them. "Eros," I pointed at another who was basically a male version of Aphrodite, just a lot more powerful. "Pontus," Pontus just smiled at me. "Erebus," I looked at a figure who was literally pulling any shadows to him._

 _The last male had me stumped. He noticed and spoke. "Ouranos." I mentally slapped myself, the electric blue eyes should've given me the answer. I looked at the two females._

 _One of the females reminded me of Pontus. "Thalassa," I looked at the last female. "And Hemera," the light finally died down, revealing a drop dead gorgeous sixteen year old. For a few minutes, I forgot my name. All I could do was stare at the drop dead gorgeous being in front of me._

 _"Before the boys' brain melts," Eros said, his voice tinged with annoyance. "Let's get to the real reason we summoned you here." The rest of the primordials nodded._

 _"I thought there were more of you," I said. "What happened? Did they die?" Eros opened his mouth, but Chronos spoke before he could._

 _"Our consorts are...not themselves," I stared at him confused. What's he talking about? "Chaos has forbid any primordial to leave the Void. So we brought you to us." Eros cleared his throat, rather loudly. It didn't take a genius to see he was getting aggravated._

 _"We called you here because you might be able to stop Juno's plan." I stared at Eros confused. Juno? Who is Juno?_

 _"Juno," I said confused. The name was foreign, but it obviously belonged to an immortal. But I felt like the immortal itself is known differently. "Hera," I said. "Don't you mean Hera?" They stared at me surprised before slowly nodding._

 _"Yes," Erebus said slowly. "Hera. She is going to-" The room started to go blurry and so did everything._

 _When it cleared up, Eros spoke. "Father," Eros' form blurred in and out. "He senses you. Stop Juno from trying to combine the camps. We will deal with Gaea and the others. If Juno's plan falls into place, the Oracle's words will come true."_

 _I didn't even know what the Hades Eros was talking about, but when he mentioned the Oracle's words, I knew I had to stop Juno, despite me not knowing Juno even is. Eros spoke once more, but this time, his very voice was full of power and command._

 _"Wake up!"_

 _Dream ends_

My eyes snapped open.

For a while, I didn't move. I just laid in my bed. My breathing was calm, steady, as if I was asleep. I swiveled my eyes from left to right, scanning my surroundings. I sensed another being in here, an immortal one.

I turned my head slowly towards Percy. A female, around seven foot, was standing beside Percy's bed. "Such power," she whispered. "For someone so young. So innocent." She had her hands over Percy's chest. "But everyone knows this boy is not innocent. This boy thinks like a Roman. And demands power and respect, much like Jason Grace." My eyes widened.

 _Grace._ I thought. _Thalia has a brother?_ "But unlike Jason Grace, Percy Jackson will easily earn the Romans respect. And will not back down if threatened. Beware Romans, my blessing will not be so subtle, like Jason Grace." She started to mutter under her breath as a glow started to surround Percy.

In a blur, I was out of bed and had Shadowslayer out and rested the blade on her shoulder. "Whoever you are," I said. "Leave." She stopped whatever she was doing. "Before I force you to leave." She tilted her head to the side so she could see me out the corner of her eye.

"You Greeks always were daring," her voice was laced with distaste and mild amusement. "But you are not just Greek." She finally turned to me, and I stepped back, not in fear, but in confusion. "Are you?"

Trust me on this one, despite me knowing about the Greek world for five years, I've probably met every god and goddess in those years. But this goddess, I've never seen her before.

She wore a blue dress, with a cloak that looked like goat's skin draped over her shoulders. Her face was stern and stately. In her hands was not a weapon, but a staff with a lotus flower on top. Her eyes were a warm brown, swirling with power. She reminded me of Hera, a more serious version of Hera.

She stepped toward me but stopped when I pressed Shadowslayer into her throat. "You would dare assault an Olympian?" I stared at Percy, who was still asleep. _Come on Percy, why aren't you waking up?_ Then I noticed it.

It was faint, but noticeable. A barrier, like a faint black outline surrounding Percy's entire body. Only one person has the ability to contain, or in this case, keep Percy asleep like that.

Chaos.

 _But why would Chaos do this? Especially to his own son?_ I looked back at my uninvited guest. She was still staring at me. Suddenly, I realized something. "Olympian," I said. "You just said you're an Olympian." A small, amused smile appeared on her face. "You're no Olympian," I raised my voice purposely, hoping it'll get a reaction out of Percy.

She noticed and spoke. "No one in this camp will hear you." _I don't need the campers._ I thought. _If Percy wakes up, you'll regret coming in here._ "Hey!" She turned away from me and walked back to Percy, her hands glowing slightly. "Hey!"

Percy frowned, as if he was hearing my voice miles away, but shook it off, thinking he just heard something. His fists clenched, then slowly unclenched. "War is coming Tyler Jackson," she said, the glow on her hands spreading out to Percy's body. "And your brother is the key. Jupiter's pride was wounded in the last war, being saved by demigods. Powerful demigods, yes, but still demigods."

Taking matters in my own hands, I lunged at the goddess, bringing my sword down, but Shadowslayer made contact with an invisible barrier, throwing me back into my bed. "In time," the light around Percy and the goddess grew brighter and brighter. "You will thank me, Tyler Jackson."

I quickly got up and lunged at the goddess. I was forced to close my eyes, due to the light's brightness. I swung my sword, a desperate attempt to try and stop the her. So much happened in such a small amount of time, as if time itself slowed down.

Even though the light was bright, I opened my eyes and saw Percy's eyes snap open, the barrier around him gone.

Before darkness enveloped me, the last thing I saw was Percy's confused expression. His eyes staring at me as if he never even knew who I was.

 **And there's the second chapter! I seriously apologize for the super long wait, my laptop had a virus and I lost all my files, so I have to start from scratch.**

 **So don't expect updates for a while. I got a new laptop, but still, it sucks losing all your files.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, been a while since I last updated. I apologize for the unfinished stories I have and the lack of updates.**

 **Here's a chapter for ya, hope you enjoy and feel free to review!**

 **Tyler POV**

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I realized was I was sweating, bad, like I just had a horrible dream. I sat up and threw the covers off before stretching, effectively popping my back before heading into the bathroom.

"Out of all the dreams I've had," I muttered picking up my toothbrush and the toothpaste. "That one felt so real. But that's impossible to kidnap Percy. He's Percy Jackson, the son of Chaos, Bane of the Titans and the Hero of Olympus." I laughed at the thought of someone trying to kidnap the son of Chaos.

When I finished up in the bathroom and changing into a pair of jeans and a camp Half-Blood t-shirt, I looked around the cabin. Everything was normal, but Percy's bed was fixed, like actually fixed. "Percy doesn't fix his bed," I said confused. "Unless Zoë stays here or if Tyson fixed it. But we would know if Tyson was here. Maybe he and Zoë are at the beach again like they were a few days ago."

Deciding that Percy was at the beach with Zoë, I grabbed Shadowslayer and headed out the door, but I couldn't shake the feeling something bad happened to Percy, and the dream I had wasn't really a dream.

Linebreak

When I reached the dining pavilion, I saw it was lunch. "I slept through breakfast," I said shocked. "Why didn't anyone bother to come wake me?" When I walked into the dining pavilion, Zoë noticed me from Artemis's table and stood up and walked towards me.

"We need to talk," she said grabbing me by the arm and walking out of the dining pavilion.

"Can it wait," I said trying to pry her iron grip off but to no avail. "I'm really hungry." She turned towards me and I saw a look that she had in the 2nd Titan War, the same look she had when Percy was being controlled by Kronos. Immediately, I knew something was wrong. "Alright," I said nodding my head. "We'll talk, but can you let go of my arm?" She released my arm, thankfully and walked to Artemis's cabin.

I followed her, confused as to why she wanted to talk and slightly worried about what I'll hear. When she reached the cabin, she opened the door and stepped in, gesturing for me to follow. I've only been in Artemis's cabin once, and that was to Percy's " _supposed betrayal"_.

When I stepped inside, I didn't expect to see Jennifer, or Thalia, or Annabeth, or the demi-Titans. "Jennifer, Thalia," I said surprised. "Shouldn't you be with Artemis hunting Orion?" I looked at Annabeth. "And I thought you were designing on Olympus?"

"I was," she said. "Till Zeus ordered all demigods to head back to camp."

"Me and Jennifer should be with Lady Artemis hunting Orion down Tyler," Thalia said. "But the only problem is Lady Artemis isn't here." I stared at her surprised. _Please don't tell me Artemis has been captured again._ I thought pleadingly as she continued. "Ever since what happened in Florida, all the gods were called back to Olympus, Lady Artemis included."

Jennifer spoke. "Usually Hermes would stop by, sending a message and Apollo would stop by, just to flirt and be annoying. But neither of them visited, not even a sign. When we woke up, Lady Artemis was gone, but that's not the reason we're here." She looked at me. "Where's Percy?"

"He's probably doing something for the gods," I said shrugging my shoulders. "He'll be back soon." The demi-Titans shook their heads.

"Percy wouldn't just disappear," Crystal said. "When we were together, if he had to leave suddenly, he'd tell me why he had to leave."

"Same when we all served in Lord Aether's army," David said. "If Percy had to do something, he'd tell us."

"He would've left a note," Annabeth said. "Even if it was an emergency and the gods needed him immediately, he would've told someone where he was going. Argus, Chiron, one of us," she gestured around to everyone in the room.

"Something happened," Zoë murmured. We all looked at her. "Something bad. I have this feeling, like something bad happened." My thoughts immediately went to back to the dream I had. _Was that dream actually real?_ I thought. _Did Chaos really help that mysterious god kidnap Percy? But surely Percy would've blasted that god into oblivion and return, right?_

Jennifer noticed my worried expression. "Tyler," I looked at her. "Do you know something about Percy's disappearance?" Everyone looked at me. I shook my head.

"Tyler," Annabeth said suspiciously. "You're lying. I know you are."

"No I'm not!" I protested. "I don't see why everyone's so worried. This is Percy we're talking about. The most powerful being on earth. Nothing, divine or not, is able to over power him. He'll be back." Before anyone could speak, I turned around and walked toward the door.

I had to be sure. I was going to check the entire Poseidon cabin. From top to bottom. I know I hit that goddess, whoever she was. Once I found golden ichor somewhere, I'll have to head to Olympus and confront the Olympians.

 **Three days later**

 **Tyler POV**

Three days.

It's been three days since Percy disappeared.

Three days later, Artemis sent the Hunters to search for Percy. The Hunters left immediately, determined to find the man who saved their patron and numerous other Hunters.

For three days, Chiron sent search parties out to find Percy, led by the demi-Titans, me, and Zoë.

For three days, Olympus has been silent ever since Percy's disappearance.

I yelled in frustration, gripping my hair before falling back onto my bed. "Where are you Percy?" I muttered, staring up at the ceiling. "And why won't you guide me Chaos? I'm trying to find my brother more than anything. At least give me a sign. Anything." A glint near Percy's bed caught my attention.

Curious, I sat up and looked for the glint, but it wasn't there anymore. Thinking it was just a glint from the suns rays, I laid back down, draping a arm over my eyes before I bolted upright.

I looked around the cabin. There was hardly any light shining in. The windows around Percy's bed were shut, enveloping half of the Poseidon cabin in total darkness. I had my window shut, but still had light shining through. "So where did the glint come from?" I stood up from my bed and completely closed the windows, enveloping the entire cabin in darkness.

For a while, nothing happened. I sighed and got ready to open the window till I saw the glint again, this time, I noticed it was near Percy's bed. _This must be my clue._ I quickly made my way to Percy's bed. I looked around, constantly checking the spots where the sun rays usually hit till I saw the glint again.

I walked towards the spot I saw the glint and found myself directly in front of Percy's bed. I looked down at the bed, feeling a sense of dèjà vu. I don't know why, but I stood there for who knows how long, trying to remember why the position I was in felt so familiar.

It hit me like a truck.

This was the same spot the mysterious goddess was standing in, looking down at Percy. I replayed the memory in my mind, this time, pretending I was the goddess. I created another me out of water and put Shadowslayer in its hand. I turned back around, thinking of the white light surrounding me. The water me lunged forward, swinging Shadowslayer, just like I did in a desperate attempt to hit the goddess.

I slowed down the swing, watching Shadowslayer near me. The attack wasn't close enough to wound the goddess, sadly. My hopes sank, disrupting my attention on the water me. Shadowslayer came at me like a whirlwind. My eyes widened.

Before I could do anything, Shadowslayer slashed across my cheek. I made the water me disperse, the water dropping down to the floor. I grabbed Shadowslayer, mentally scolding myself for losing my concentration. I turned back around and froze.

 _No way._ I slowly knelt down next to Percy's bed, my eyes glued on my newest discovery.

In a puddle, beside Percy's bed, was golden ichor. Blood of the gods.

"It wasn't a dream," I said using Shadowslayer to pick up the golden ichor. "I have to tell Zoë."

Linebreak

I bolted to the Big House, knowing that's where everyone was. I was careful with the golden ichor on Shadowslayer. I didn't want to spill it.

I burst through the doors of the Big House, unaware of everyone having a war meeting.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said surprised. "What brings you here?" I ignored her and looked for Zoë, thankfully, she was here. Sitting next to Thalia and Jennifer.

"Zoë, I know what happened to Percy."

"Where is he?" Her obsidian eyes were pleading. "Please Tyler, tell me where he is."

I tossed Shadowslayer on the table. "Uh Tyler," Connor said. "What does Shadowslayer have to do with Percy's disappearance?"

I grabbed Shadowslayer and pointed at the golden ichor. Everyone's eyes widened. "Tyler," Chiron said, his eyes still trained on the golden ichor. "Did you-"

"No," I said. "I didn't kill any of the gods." Everyone visibly relaxed. "I found this, right beside Percy's bed." Everyone frowned.

"Why would there be golden ichor beside Percy's bed?" Annabeth mused.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," I said running my hand through my hair. "Do you remember when you said I was lying?" Annabeth nodded. "Well," I started to shift uncomfortably. I know Zoë's going to be mad at me for not telling her this. "I was lying." Her eyes widened.

I looked at Zoë. "Do you remember when me and Percy got back from Florida?" She nodded. "Well, after I told you about what happened, I headed back to the Poseidon cabin. On the way there, I had the feeling someone was watching me." I proceeded to tell them about my dream, my encounter with the mysterious goddess Juno, and my talk with primordials.

Zoë slammed her hands on the table. "Three days later, you decide to tell us this," she said. "Why are you deciding to tell us now?" I wasn't going to get mad at Zoë, she's just worried like everyone else. I'd act the same way if someone kept this a secret from me.

"I wasn't sure what it was Zoë," I admitted. "I've had those dreams that are dreams within a dream. That's what I thought this was."

"If it concerns primordials, then the dream is probably a warning."

"Zoë," Zoë turned to Chiron. "Tyler had no idea what he experienced. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or if it was actually real. But for him to tell us gives us a clue as to where Percy is."

I looked at Shadowslayer. _Percy said you were a special blade. He said you'd be my light in the darkest places. But there's a reason, a reason Percy passed you down to me. But why?_ I was brought out of my thoughts by Kyle.

"Tyler," I looked up and saw everyone looking at Kyle. "Has Percy ever told you about Shadowslayer?"

"He told me Shadowslayer was special," I said. "But there's more to it, isn't there?" Kyle nodded.

"Shadowslayer's creator is unknown," he said. "Percy was the only person in the universe who could use Shadowslayer for good."

"What?" I looked at him confused. "What do you mean Percy's the only one?"

"Shadowslayer was created by a sorcerer," this time, it was his twin, David that spoke. "And sorcerers in the universe are very powerful, but this sorcerer had a ancient aura. An old one. She told Percy about his future, and the death and violence that follows."

"But what's so important about Shadowslayer?" I was starting to get aggravated. They weren't getting to the point. Before I could speak, someone else did.

"Shadowslayer's different than any other blade," everyone looked at Annabeth, who was staring at me. "Even Riptide."

"Precisely," Cameron said nodding his head before turning to me. "Shadowslayer is the most powerful blade that was ever created outside of the gods' realm."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Shadowslayer was created by mortals Katie," Annabeth said. "And not by gods. Or primordials, in this case." The demi-Titans nodded.

"When the sorcerer told Percy of his inevitable future, Percy did everything in his power to stop it, resulting in the wars," Alexander said. "Look at the blade Tyler," I looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Look at the blade and tell me, does the metal look like anything you've ever seen before." I looked at Shadowslayer. The golden ichor was still, surprisingly fresh, dripping from the tip of the blade to the table. The blade was very similar to Strider, Percy's sword he uses for speed and quick hits. But unlike Strider, Shadowslayer had a slight glow to it.

"It's glowing," I said. The demi-Titans smiled. "Why is it glowing?"

"Shadowslayer is very similar to the myth Excalibur," Kyle said. "Both are magical, both have a person destined to wield them, and both were created by sorcerers. Powerful ones. But the reason you were given this sword is because you are the only one in the entire universe who can wield Shadowslayer without being corrupted by its power." Everyone looked at me shocked.

"But what power?" I asked. "Unlike Percy's enchanted weapons, Shadowslayer doesn't slow time down or direct fire. It doesn't have any kind of power." The demi-Titans exchanged glances.

"Shadowslayer has the most powerful thing ever Tyler," Derek leaned towards me. "It has the power to kill gods." Silence. Everyone looked at Shadowslayer shocked. Chiron looked at the blade like it was his worst nightmare.

Before anyone could speak, Derek spoke again. "Every monster you've slain Tyler, has died. Every Titan you've defeated: Phoebe, Mnemosyne, they aren't coming back. They didn't go to Tartarus, they faded. And when an immortal fades, there's no coming back from that." It hit me like a truck.

"That's why Percy gave me Shadowslayer," everyone looked at me confused, but the demi-Titans nodded. "Isn't it?"

"Tyler," Chiron said confused. "What are you talking about." I looked at him and everyone else.

"Percy never explained why he gave me Shadowslayer," I said. "But now that I know this, Percy didn't just give me Shadowslayer. He had too."

"Percy was the only one able to wield Shadowslayer without being killed or severely injured," Kyle said. "And due to its ability to kill even gods, many people wanted the blade for their own reasons-"

"But they'd have to go through Percy," I finished. Kyle nodded.

Alexander continued. "But when the gods killed Crystal, Percy wanted his revenge. And he wanted to erase the Olympians from existence, permanently. And he had the only weapon in the universe that could do it."

"Shadowslayer has a mind of its own," David said. "Not like it can talk to you or anything, but it can sense your anger, and what your desires are with the weapon."

"And what are my desires?" I asked. Percy told me Shadowslayer was special, but I didn't know it was this special.

"No one knows," Alexander said. "Only the sword. But Percy said he realized his desire to kill the gods after he could no longer wield Shadowslayer. So I assume its after you try to use Shadowslayer for a bad reason."

For a while, no one said anything, only look at me, then at Shadowslayer. Everyone was worried, but I didn't blame anyone for being worried. I currently wield the only sword in the universe that can erase the gods from existence. Suddenly, an idea came to me. "If I were to wound a god," I say. "With Shadowslayer, how would that work? Would the wound heal with simple ambrosia and nectar or is something else required?"

"For an immortal, they would have to actually fix the wound," David said. "If an immortal is to actually survive a fatal strike from Shadowslayer, the wound would have to be fixed like a regular mortal wound. Same with scars and such." I stood up and started to head to the door.

"And just where do you think you're going, Seaweed Brain?"

"Olympus," I replied back. I need to speak with the gods." Annabeth grabbed my arm, holding me in place.

"Tyler, no one's allowed in Olympus," she said.

"I know Annabeth," I say. "But I have an idea as to who kidnapped Percy, but I have to see the gods."

"Tyler," I looked at Chiron. "Olympus has been silent, not accepting our offerings. Something is stirring, something powerful."

"And that's why I need to see the gods," I say. "Or more precisely, the Olympians. The goddess that kidnapped Percy said she was a Olympian, I need to find a goddess with a cut on her cheek. Once I do, then we'll find Percy."

"And if there is something powerful stirring," Jennifer said. "Percy's the only one that'll be able to stop it. Let him go Chiron." Chiron didn't seem to budge till everyone started to pressure him, even Annabeth.

"Fine," Chiron's tail swung back and forth nervously. "But be careful Tyler," I nodded. "Use extreme caution, and avoid getting caught. While the gods respect you and your brother, that does not mean they like you. If you are caught, I don't think the gods will hesitate to punish you since your brother's whereabouts are unknown." I nodded again.

Chiron concluded the war meeting was over, so everyone headed their separate ways. "Find out whose responsible for Percy's kidnapping," Jennifer said stopping beside me outside the Big House.

"I will," I say. "I'll find out who did this." Jennifer turned to the west, where the sun was setting. I knew she was concerned for Percy's safety, and I knew she was more worried than anyone else, even Zoë. I still remember what she looked like the first time I met her, and right now, she looks just like that.

"Find him Tyler," she said quietly. "I understand Zoë's trouble, and yours. But imagine how I feel." She turned back to me. "When I joined the Hunt, I felt horrible. I felt like the world's worst sister," she chuckled before continuing. "I searched most of Europe in under a year, trying to find Percy. I'd sneak out of camp whenever I could to search for him."

"Something's happening," she looked around. "I can feel it. As a Hunter of Artemis, I am more connected with my surroundings. In the forests, the birds would sing whenever Lady Artemis is around. But now, there is no singing. The wolves do not howl at the moon anymore. Everything is silent. It is as if the smallest sound will-"

"Wake the earth," I finished. She slowly nodded. "You and I both know Percy's disappearance was the start of something big." She put her hand on my shoulder. "And you know there's only one goddess who would do something like this."

I nodded.

"Hera."

Linebreak

"Looks like Annabeth was right," I say making my way through Olympus, my voice echoing off the wall. "Looks like Zeus really did call all the gods back to Olympus." On my way to Olympus, I was debating if I should vapor travel onto Olympus, or if I should try the elevator. I decided to try the elevator first.

When I reached the Empire State Building, the doorman was nowhere to be seen, so I just vapor traveled onto Olympus. Taking Chiron's advice, I remained water, just to be extra cautious. I reached the temples of the gods. "Where are you Hera?" I looked around the temples and saw Hera's, the gleaming white with the brown.

I made my way towards her temple till something caught my eye. In Apollo's temple, the twin archers, Apollo and Artemis, stood side by side, their silver and blue eyes blazing with fury. Opposite of them, sitting down with the posture of a queen. Hera.

Changing my course, I made my way to them. "You play a dangerous game Hera," Apollo hissed. I went through the front door and felt the heat in the room grow hotter and hotter with each passing second. Hera, seemingly unfazed by the blazing heat, smiled.

"I did what was necessary," she replied. "And that was to switch them. I did this for the sake of Olympus."

"You speak nothing but lies," Artemis spat. "We are no fools, Hera. You did this to get back at us." Hera raised an eyebrow.

"If you think this is about the whole Leto thing, then you're badly mistaken." The twins anger died away a little bit. "Zeus will never stay faithful. Why bother with it?"

"Then what are you playing at?" Apollo said suspiciously.

"Yet again, the survival of Olympus is in the hands of the son of Chaos. You know who our enemy is, and Perseus Jackson is related to our enemy." I realized what she was referring to, Apollo did too. The heat increased so much I felt blisters form on my body. I looked down and saw I was sweating, bad, but due to the intense heat, the sweat was gone before anyone noticed.

"You dare accuse Percy of being a spy?!" Apollo stormed towards her, but Artemis restrained him.

"Perseus Jackson is more loyal to to his own than he is to the gods," Hera said.

"Does that surprise you?" Apollo sneered. Out of all the times I met Apollo, he's usually laidback and calm but now, seeing Apollo's eyes burn like two miniature suns and his clothes smoldering, Apollo looks ready to take on any of the gods, even Hades. "I'm surprised after all that you did to him, he's still here."

"As am I," Hera replies. "But tell me, twins of Leto," Hera rose from her seat and headed to the window. "Do you really think Perseus Jackson will fight for the gods when it comes to fighting against his own?"

"No," Apollo admitted. Artemis stared at her twin shocked. Hera turned back to them, a relieved expression on her face. As if finally pleased someone saw her reasoning. "I don't expect him to fight for the gods when it comes to his family, what good have the gods done for him?" The blazing heat, thankfully died away. Surprisingly, nothing in the room was scorched.

Apollo looked away from her and looked straight at me, as if sensing me. "I expect Percy to fight for the right cause. Even if it means going against his own." Apollo looked back at Hera, whose expression was calm, but her eyes told a different story. "I suggest you leave," Apollo turned away from her and started to glow a bright golden color.

"Before Tyler Jackson comes to Olympus and delivers more than a scar." I completely forgot about that. I snuck onto Olympus to confront Hera about Percy's disappearance, instead, I seen Apollo nearly scorch Olympus and Hera along with it. Hera disappeared in a brown flash.

Apollo looked back at me. "Come out Tyler," he said. "I knew you were here for some time." I sighed before moving toward Apollo.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask forming my body.

"Many gods and goddesses underestimate my brother's abilities," Artemis says. "When I pull the moon chariot across the sky, I see everything under the moon. The same is with my brother and the sun chariot."

"But that doesn't answer my question," I say. "How did he sense me?" Apollo smiled.

"I sensed something out of the ordinary," he said. "When I lost it with Hera, I sensed pure heat, but I also sensed water that was forming a body. And that was you, I assume."

"So it was Hera," I say. Apollo and Artemis exchanged glances. "What did she do with Percy?"

Apollo put his hand on my shoulder. "Hera plays a dangerous game Tyler," he said. "And if there's a single mistake, everything will fall apart. We have no choice but to stand aside and watch Hera's plan unfold." I couldn't believe this was happening. The one god that I thought could actually help me was telling me to do nothing.

"Are you telling me to let Hera get away with what she did?" I demanded.

"No," Artemis said. "Hera will get what she has coming, but in such a dark time, we have no choice but to follow along with her plan."

"And what about Zeus?" I ask.

"None of the other gods know about Hera's plan," Apollo says. "Only me and Artemis know. Hera knows her plan will anger the gods, especially Zeus. You should head back," he said. "You will find a clue as to where your brother is back at camp." I nodded and got ready to leave till a thought came to me, something I didn't tell the campers.

"When Hera was in the Poseidon cabin," I say. "She didn't even look like Hera, she looked different. And she said something about a Jason Grace and Romans." Their eyes narrowed. "Are there Roman gods out there?"

"You should head back," Apollo said. "The campers are looking for you." His avoidance of the topic had me suspicious. I remembered the moment in the throne room, the gods shimmering, and the look in Zeus's eye. He looked like he was confused.

I nodded, but I couldn't shake this one thought. A crazy thought, but a thought nonetheless.

 _Are the Greek gods Roman gods also?_

Linebreak

The first thing I noticed when I got back to camp was campers were moving around. "Hey," I tried to stop a camper, but I lost them in the bustling crowd. _What's going on?_ The camp was buzzing with excitement, something that hasn't happened ever since Percy's disappearance.

I knew it wasn't an attack, because the horn hasn't went off, and the campers weren't armed. Instead, the campers were attaching a chariot to a couple pegasi with a very reluctant Will Solace standing off to the side talking to Annabeth and Zoë. "We won't destroy it," I heard Zoë say as I neared them. "We just need to borrow it."

"Annabeth!" Thankfully, all three of them turned toward me.

"Tyler," Zoë pointed at Will. "Tell him to to let us borrow the chariot."

"Why can't you just use a couple pegasi?" Will asked. "It'll be quicker."

"Why can't you just give us the chariot," Zoë said annoyed. "It'll be quicker." Will glared at her and opened his mouth.

"Alright, stop!" They all looked at me. "No one's borrowing anything till someone tells me what's going on."

"Rachel," Annabeth said it like it solved everything. I was only more confused. What does Rachel have to do with any of this?

"Rachel," I say. I was close to losing it. "What does Rachel have to do with any of this?" Rachel's in Connecticut, attending Clarion Ladies Academy. How could she possibly be affiliated with this mess?

"You know how she gets when she's about to sprout a prophecy?" Zoë asked. I nodded. "Well, when she got to camp-"

"Wait, hold up, Rachel's here?" I pointed at the ground. "Here? In camp?"

"Yes," Zoë said annoyed. "She's here." I was about to ask her where Rachel was, but stopped. Ever since Percy's disappearance, Zoë's been very... snappy. Deciding to avoid Zoë's anger, I gestured for her to continue. "She said our first step to finding Percy lies in Nevada, at a boarding school called Wilderness School." _That's why the camp_ 's up _and moving._ I thought as she continued. "She said to find 'the boy with one shoe'."

I looked at Will. "Lend them the chariot," Will groaned, but didn't agree. "Will, this is our first clue, our first _actual_ clue on finding Percy. Do you really want to be the reason we screw this up?" Will still didn't budge. _He must get his stubborness from Apollo._ I thought before suddenly smirking. This always works. "Think about it this way," I say. "If this does screw up, then you'll have to explain it to the Hunters." Will paled as I continued.

"Do you really want to tell the Hunters that you're the reason that why we can't find Percy, the only male that the Hunters and Artemis hold in high admiration. Think about all the Hunters that will be angry: Alexis, Sarah, and Jennifer, his sister. Despite her being mortal, she can be quite scary when she wants to. And don't forget about Thalia, the daughter of Zeus." I tossed my head to Zoë. "And don't forget about the two former Hunters of Artemis here in camp, one of them being Percy's girlfriend."

Will sighed and looked at Zoë. "Bring it back," he said. "Intact." Zoë nodded as Annabeth hopped in the chariot, grabbing the reins.

"Thank you Tyler," Zoë whispered into my ear. I smiled as she hopped in the chariot. Me and Zoë have been supporting each other since Percy's kidnapping, and we're going to support each other till the end.

I watched as they shot into the sky, becoming a mere dot that grew smaller and smaller till it disappeared. "Wish I could go with them." I looked to my right and saw Kyle, wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. "Percy's done a lot for me in the time we knew each other," he looked at the sky. "I'd like to return the favor."

An idea came to me. "Maybe you can," I walked to the stables. "How comfortable are you when it comes to riding pegasi?"

 **And there's the third chapter! It's not very long, just a small idea that came to mind. Just wanted to let everyone know I'm still here. Anyway, thanks for being patient with me and feel free to review!**


End file.
